Não desistir de nós
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: House acaba descobrindo que sua vida vai mudar completamente e ele se ver pronto para essa mudança. Lydia está presente na história, Huddy always.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I – Algo que eu não sabia.**

Era fim de noite em Princeton, House estava em sua sala, o humor dele havia mudado completamente essa tarde, ele havia recebido uma ligação de uma pessoa que ele não esperava ver novamente, Lydia não disse nada na ligação, mas House ficou feliz em saber que ela havia ligado, naquela noite em sua sala, House estava perdido em seus pensamentos, e nem se deu conta que Cuddy o chamava na porta.

- House? – Chamou novamente, mas ele estava com um olhar perdido, não era triste ou raivoso, era um olhar... feliz?! – HOUSE. – Chamou agora um pouco mais alto.

- Hãm? Sim? – House saiu de seu transe, notando a presença de Cuddy.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tem uns 5 minutos que estou te chamando e você longe. – Perguntou Cuddy escorada no batente da porta.

- Não, não, eu só estava pensando. – House levantou-se pegando sua mochila e sua bengala. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem entre a gente... – Suspirou Cuddy. – Ontem você disse que me amava, eu disse que era tarde demais pra você falar isso porque eu estou com o Lucas e não vou deixá-lo por sua causa, ai brigamos feio por causa disso e eu...

- Cuddy, está tudo bem. – Interrompeu House. – E esquece tudo o que eu te disse ontem, exatamente, tudo. Agora eu preciso ir, boa noite.

- Você não me ama? - Perguntou Cuddy sentindo uma pequena pontada em seu coração.

- Apenas esquece tudo, Cuddy. – E House saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Cuddy não tinha entendido o que aconteceu, ela havia ficado extremamente feliz por ele ter dito que a amava, era tudo o que ela sempre quis ouvir dele, e agora ele simplesmente a manda esquecer? Como assim? Tudo bem que ela disse que não deixaria Lucas pra ficar com House, mas esquecer que ele havia dito que a amava, não, ela não conseguiria, nunca.

House foi para a casa sentindo uma felicidade pequena em seu coração, ele não era do tipo de se jogar em sentimentalismo, mas ele e Lydia tinham vivo algo, algo bom, algo sincero e ele estava disposto a viver isso novamente. Chegando em casa, House jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e pegou o celular, nele ainda estava a mensagem na tela...

_Greg, estou voltando, xoxo, Ly._

House sorriu de canto ao ver a mensagem, seria bom ter Lydia de volta, seria bom ter alguém que realmente se importava com ele e seus sentimentos, após tanto tempo internado, a volta pro hospital, a descoberta do namoro de Cuddy, a declaração, seria de fato, muito bom ter Lydia de volta, e eu meio a tantos pensamentos, House foi para a cama e dormiu.

**PPTH – Terça-Feira de manhã**.

Cuddy havia chegado ao hospital no horário certo, nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar para Brenda se House já havia chegado ao hospital, sabia que ele nunca chegava antes das dez.

- Alguma coisa para mim? – Perguntou Lisa pegando algumas fichas.

- Não, e a reunião que havia sido marcada para hoje, foi adiada pra sexta feira.

- Graças a Deus, livre de reuniões, ouviram minhas preces. – Cuddy sorriu.

- É, realmente ouviram todas suas preces. – Disse Brenda rindo.

- Como assim? O que houve? – Perguntou Cuddy confusa.

- O Dr. House está atendendo na clinica. – Disse Brenda e quase não conseguiu segurar o riso vendo a cara de espanto de Cuddy. – E não é só isso, ele está super bem arrumado, muito cheiroso e até me falou bom dia.

- COMO? HOUSE NA CLINICA? ARRUMADO E DANDO BOM DIA? – Cuddy tinha os olhos arregalados. – Essa eu preciso ver ao vivo e a cores, guarda minha bolsa e tudo isso na minha sala, já volto.

Assim Cuddy saiu em disparada para a clinica, House estava estranho desde ontem à noite, alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ou ele estava tentando chamar a atenção de Cuddy, ou ele definitivamente a queria tirá-la do sério, pelo menos era o que ela pensava, chegando a clinica, Cuddy parou de imediato ao ver um casal de idosos saindo da sala e o que a assustou foi o fato de que ambos saíram rindo e House estava sendo GENTIL com eles. Como o casal de idosos eram os últimos pacientes da clinica naquela manhã, House foi para a sua sala, Cuddy estava pasma com tudo aquilo e só se lembrou de ir atrás de explicações, quando House já estava praticamente dentro de sua sala.

- House. – Cuddy correu atrás dele com aquele salto enorme.

- Sim? Algum problema? – House sentou-se em sua cadeira e pegou uma ficha que estava sobre sua mesa, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para Cuddy.

- Eu que pergunto? O que você está aprontando? – Cuddy respirava um pouco rápido devido à corrida, mas ela não deixou de notar o quão arrumado House estava àquela manhã, o perfume que ele sempre usava, dessa vez parecia ter grudado não só na sala, mas nela também, a barba ainda continuava por fazer, mas tinha algo no rosto de House que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

- Eu? Nada. – House respondeu rapidamente.

- Como não? Você chega cedo, atende T-O-D-O-S os pacientes da clinica e quer mesmo que eu acredite que não está aprontando nada, ah, me poupe House. – Cuddy já estava ficando impaciente, não por ele ter atendido todo mundo e cumprido suas horas na clinica, e sim por ele não ter a decência de olhar nos olhos dela.

- Cuddy, o mundo não gira em torno de você e daí se eu quis chegar mais cedo ou não? Não lhe devo satisfações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, agora se puder me deixar em paz, eu ficarei agradecido. – Respondeu House seco e frio, olhando-a nos olhos.

Cuddy engoliu seco, ele estava muito estranho, fora a primeira vez que ele falou assim com ela desde que havia voltado ao hospital, Cuddy deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o tom seco vindo da voz de House, e antes que pudesse pensar em dizer algo, uma voz feminina e que ela nunca havia escutado, chamou por House.

- Greg? – Lydia entrou segurando uma linda menina em seus braços, a menina dormia tranquilamente e não tinha mais que 7 meses.

- Lydia? – House levantou-se imediatamente e sorriu ao vê-la.

- Que saudades eu senti de você. – Lydia aproximou-se dele e o beijou carinhosamente no rosto. – Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar. – Os olhos de Lydia brilhavam como nunca.

- Também senti a sua. – Disse House, ele já nem se dava conta que Cuddy estava em sua sala vendo toda aquela cena e sentindo uma forte pontada em seu coração. – Quem é essa menina? – Perguntou House curioso.

- Ah.. é ... Celyna, minha filha. – Lydia gelou na hora, não era o momento exato de falar quem realmente era Celyna.

- Ela é linda, se parece muito com você, mas não sei por que, ela me lembra alguém. – House olhava curioso para Celyna, ele estava ficando intrigado.

- Não vai me apresentar? – Disse Lydia se referindo a Cuddy e tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah, me desculpe. Cuddy essa é a Lydia, Lydia essa é a Cuddy. – House fez as apresentações.

- Oi, é um prazer te conhecer. Cuddy. – Disse Lydia sorrindo.

- Olá, é um prazer também. – Cuddy tentou parecer normal, mas dentro dela o coração gritava que Lydia era um perigo e que ela ia perder House e o amor dele. – Bom, eu preciso ir, House, passe em minha sala depois para pegar o caso. – E sem dizer mais nada, Cuddy saiu deixando-os a sós.

Cuddy saiu se sentindo muito estranha ao ver House tão carinhoso com Lydia, ela nem ao menos sabia que era Lydia, Wilson nunca tinha falado dessa mulher para ela, ela pensava que conhecia todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor de House, todos os amigos dele, desde que os mesmos começavam nela e terminavam em Wilson, algo a incomodava, ela sabia que algo em House tinha mudado, ele já não era o mesmo, ela não tinha sido a responsável por tal mudança, existia algo na vida de House em que ela não fazia parte.

- Greg, precisamos conversar. – Lydia suspirou aquele não era um momento fácil, nunca seria, ela não sabia como fazer, como falar, doía nela toda essa situação, mas tudo tinha um propósito, tudo tinha uma razão.

- Sobre? – Perguntou House curioso, mas ele não conseguia tirar a atenção de Celyna.

- É sobre Celyna... – Lydia sentou-se no sofá segurando a menina em seus braços. – Você tem que prometer que vai me ouvir, por favor...

- Lydia, você está me preocupando, fala logo, ela está doente? Você está precisando de alguma coisa? – House sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Greg... – Os olhos já estavam cheios de água... – Celyna é nossa filha.

- COMO? – House ficou de olhos arregalados, um frio correu em sua espinha. – NOSSA? MINHA E SUA? – Perguntou assustado.

- Sim, me deixe explicar, por favor. – Suplicou.

- Ta..é.. ta.

- Quando você saiu de Mayfield eu descobri sobre a gravidez, eu não sabia o que fazer, estava assustada, fui para casa e meu marido desconfiou por causa dos enjôos, sempre sofri muito com isso na gestação, ele não aceitava essa gravidez, disse que eu teria que abortar, eu lutei contra isso, eu nunca teria coragem de matar minha filha. – Lydia já podia sentir as lágrimas rolando em seu rosto, doía relembrar as brigas, os momentos tensos que viveu ao lado do marido. – Então passado alguns meses, ele veio até mim e disse que eu teria que levar Celyna pra adoção, mas eu não podia Greg, eu não ia me perdoar se eu deixasse minha filha sobre cuidado de estranhos e foi ai que eu tomei a decisão de vir atrás de você, Peter não sabe que estou aqui, ele acha que fui levar Celyna para algum orfanato, eu sei que é muita responsabilidade pra você, mas Greg, eu preciso que você cuide dela, eu amo Peter não quero perdê-lo, mas se eu ficar com Celyna ele vai embora com nossos filhos e eu não suportaria isso... – Lydia não encarava os olhos de House, o tempo todo ela olhava para sua filha, se despedindo em silêncio.

- Lydia, eu não... – House não sabia o que dizer, mas algo dentro dele dizia que aquela era a chance dele mudar, ele tinha alguém que precisava dele, ele tinha alguém a quem amar, proteger. – Eu cuidarei dela. – Disse decidido.

- Sério? – Lydia o olhou sorrindo, algo que ela não fazia muito, sorrir. – Oh Greg, eu, eu nem sei o que dizer, promete que vai contar tudo para ela quando ela crescer? Não quero que minha filha me odeie pensando que eu não quis cuidar dela, que eu não a ame...

- Prometo, eu sei que você a ama e que você ficaria com ela se não estivesse nessa situação, eu vou cuidar dela, no inicio vai ser estranho, mas eu vou.

Lydia sabia que sua parte tinha sido feita, sua filha não estaria com um estranho e sim com seu pai, não importa o que as pessoas falavam de House, pois quando chegou a hora de agir como adulto, foi a única coisa que ele fez, colocando a filha sobre o colo de House, Lydia beijou a testa da pequena, um beijo molhado por lágrimas, um "eu te amo" sussurrado baixinho, a menina dormia como um anjo, os olhos de House e Lydia se encontraram, olhares cúmplices, amigáveis, uma despedida silenciosa, calmamente Lydia aproximou os lábios dos de House e o beijou docemente, era a última vez, o último contato, ela estava indo pra nunca mais voltar.

- Adeus Greg...

- Adeus Lydia...

- Eu te amo Celyna, nunca se esqueça disso. – E mais lágrimas cobriam seu rosto. – Adeus.

E já não suportando tudo aquilo, Lydia foi embora, seu coração doía, mas estava mais calmo, ela sabia que sua filha estava em mãos seguras, ela sabia que House faria a coisa certa, ela confiava nele, sem olhar pra trás ela saiu do PPTH para nunca mais voltar, mas deixando todo seu amor, deixando parte de sua vida, ali naquela sala, no colo de Gregory House, o homem que muitos julgavam por não amor, e agora o homem que aprenderia a amar, o homem que teria uma vida em suas mãos, a sua vida, parte dele, parte de uma noite de amor, pois não foi sexo, foi amor, e desse amor nasceu a pequena Celyna, e agora nova história daquele médico miserável estava para ser escrita.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mudando de vida

House ainda segurava Celyna em seus braços, ele tinha que sai do hospital, não estava nem um pouco afim de explicar nada para ninguém, mas ele precisaria de ajuda, não ia poder simplesmente sai com uma criança em seus braços, e Tritheen apareceu em sua sala, a médica ficou um pouco sem ação ao ver House com uma criança.

- Depois eu explico, preciso que me ajude. – House levantou-se e entregou a menina pra Tritheen. – Você veio de carro?

- É sim... Quem é ela? – Perguntou observando a menina dormir.

- Depois, depois, agora vamos, preciso que me leve para casa com Celyna, você tem que me ajudar. Por favor.

Somente pelo fato de House pedir, por favor, Tritheen sabia que teria que ajudar que era algo importante.

- Ok, estou indo. – E assim saiu com a menina, algumas pessoas a olhavam e algumas enfermeiras fofocavam, mas ela não deu assunto e saiu rapidamente, House seguiu para o escritório de Cuddy, entrando como sempre, sem bater.

- Cuddy. – Chamou assustando-a.

- House, aprenda a bater na porta.

- Broncas depois. – Disse com pressa. – Não estou me sentindo bem e vou para casa, Tritheen vai me levar de carro, tchau. – House ia se virando, mas Cuddy o chamou.

- O que você tem, House? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Depois, preciso ir. – E saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Cuddy ficou um tanto assustada, House estava nervoso, será que ele estava realmente passando muito mal? Imediatamente ela levantou e correu para a sala de Wilson, ele por ser ele saberia de alguma coisa, Wilson sempre sabe de tudo, pensou.

Enquanto isso House já se aproximava do estacionamento, Tritheen o esperava no carro, sentada no banco do passageiro, House entrou jogando a bengala no banco de trás, antes de dá partida, House encostou a cabeça no banco, respirando fundo ele falou.

- Essa menina é minha filha, ela se chama Celyna, ela é minha filha com Lydia, uma mulher que conheci enquanto eu estava internado, Lydia não pode criar a menina por causa do marido e então a trouxe para que eu cuidasse, eu não sei como farei isso, mas eu farei de alguma forma... – Suspirou aliviado por desabafar com alguém.

- Eu vou te ajudar no que precisar. – Disse Tritheen sincera.

- Ninguém pode saber de Celyna, não agora, por enquanto somente você. Não estou afim de dá satisfação da minha vida pra ninguém,  
- Não contarei, pode deixar. – Tritheen viu a pequena se mexer em seus braços. – Acho que ela está acordando, precisamos comprar fraldas, mamadeira, berço, roupas, comida.

- Tudo isso? – House olhou incrédulo. – Essa menina vai me levar à falência.

- Ajoelhou tem que rezar. – Sorriu.- E você precisa contratar uma babá.

- Você tem filhos? – Perguntou House.

- Você sabe que não. – Tritheen fez cara séria.

- Como você sabe todas essas coisas?

- Toda mulher sabe, House. Agora vamos, sua filha está acordando e sem dúvidas deve está com fome, temos muito que fazer em pouco tempo.

- Ok, mamãe.

E assim eles saíram rumo à nova vida de House. Ele não tinha apenas saído de um hospital psiquiátrico, não, ele tinha ganhado um presente, sim, um presente, pois Celyna traria muitas, muitas surpresas.

Antes de realmente irem para casa, House e Tritheen foram para uma famosa loja de bebês que havia no shopping de Princeton, Celyna chorava no colo de Tritheen e House já estava ficando louco sem saber o que fazer, assim que entraram na loja, uma simpática moça os atendeu.

- Boa noite, o que o senhor e a sua esposa gostaria de olhar em nossa loja? – Perguntou a moça de forma simpática.

- Não somos casados, ela é lésbica. – Disse House imediatamente.

- HOUSE. – Tritheen rolou os olhos. – Desculpe-me, ele é idiota assim mesmo e não somos casados, ele é meu chefe.

- Oh sim, me desculpem.

- Chega de papo, precisamos de roupas, fraldas, berço, tudo o que você tiver para bebês.

- Sim, claro, me acompanhe, por favor. – A moça os guiou por dentro da loja. – Ela está chorando bastante.

- Sim, acho que ela está com fome, e não temos nada aqui. – Tritheen disse enquanto tentava acalma a menina.

- Isso não será problema, volto em um instante, nós temos alimentos para crianças e bebês, volto em um instante. – E assim a moça saiu.

- Tritheen, olha, Celyna vai ficar show nessa roupa. – Disse House pegando um conjuntinho preto com uma caveirinha desenhada na frente da roupa.  
- House, você não vai mesmo vestir sua filha dessa forma, vai? Ela é tão delicadinha.

- Filha minha não é delicada, e ela vai vestir essa roupa, sou eu quem está pagando.

- Ok, ok, mas eu posso escolher algumas roupas que não tenham caveiras, monstros e todas essas coisas que você gosta?

- Ta, mas nada gay, de gay já basta o Wilson.

- Você é tão idiota. – Rolou os olhos.

- Não te pago pra reclamar. – E assim House saiu caminhando pela loja.

Tritheen sentou-se em um puff para poder dá mamadeira para Celyna, a menina sugava com força, sinal de que estava com muita fome, enquanto Celyna se deliciava com a mamadeira, Tritheen observava House e a vendedora, ele parecia animado escolhendo as roupas para a pequena, mesmo que tenha sido uma mais estranha que a outra, mas algo chamou a atenção de Tritheen, foi quando House pegou um lindo vestidinho vermelho de manga longa, ele vinha acompanhado por uma toquinha e um pá de luvas, e por mais que House quisesse ignorar, ele estava se sentindo bem tendo aquele pequeno ser para cuidar, sua vida tinha tomado um rumo completamente diferente do que ele imaginou, só que ele não estava achando ruim, e isso era assustador, tanto pra ele, quando para Tritheen.

- Tritheen, o que você acha desse berço? Eu gostei, mas queria uma opinião, a vendedora vai gostar de tudo o que eu gostar, é o trabalho dela. – Disse meio indignado.

- Eu achei lindo, House. Pensei que ia comprar um berço caveira. – Riu. – Mas é lindo, branco com roxo, combina com ela. E eu já passei tudo para a vendedora, tudo o que vamos levar, fraldas, lenços, panos umedecidos, roupas, toalhas, mamadeiras, bicos, brinquedos, mordedores, leite, cadeirinha para o carro, banheira pra banhá-la, shampoo, condicionador, sabonete, exatamente tudo o que tem que ser levado.

- Estou dizendo, essa menina vai me levar à falência. – House apontou a bengala para a pequena que novamente dormia no colo de Tritheen. – Quer dizer que não posso andar de moto com ela? Isso é revoltante.

- Claro que não House, ela é uma criança, você é louco? – Tritheen levantou-se para ajudá-lo com algumas sacolas.

- Você não é multiuso, sapatão, e a vendedora vai ajudar com as sacolas, pode ir na frente que levamos tudo.

- Idiota.

E assim saíram da loja cheios de sacolas, alguns anos atrás ninguém diria que o grande médico, rabugento, idiota, filho da puta, miserável que não amava ninguém, estaria saindo de uma loja de bebês completamente banhado por mais e mais sacolas. A vendedora e House colocaram algumas sacolas no porta mala e outras no banco do passageiro, o berço seria entregue somente no outro dia na parte da manhã, como tudo já estava pronto, House partiu para casa, a viagem foram tranqüila, Celyna dormia feito anjo e House dirigia tranquilamente, passados 10 minutos eles chegaram a casa de House, Tritheen entrou primeiro e House mandou que ela colocasse Celyna sobre a cama dele, fazendo isso, ela voltou rapidamente para a fora, para ajudá-lo a tirar todas as sacolas de dentro do carro, em poucos minutos pilhas e pilhas de sacolas estavam no quarto de hospedes, que em poucos dias seria o quarto de Celyna.

- Agora você só precisa contratar uma babá, afinal Celyna não pode ficar sozinha quando você for trabalhar. – Disse Tritheen encostada na porta do quarto de House, enquanto ele estava perto da cama, "analisando" a menina dormir.

- Sim, farei isso amanhã, muito obrigada Tritheen, você me ajudou bastante. – Disse sincero.

- Não precisa agradecer, quer que eu fique aqui até amanhã?

- Não, mas preciso que você vá ao hospital logo cedo e avise para Cuddy que não irei trabalhar amanhã, que volto na segunda.

- Tudo bem, eu me viro com ela. Então, boa noite House. – Tritheen aproximou-se da cama e beijou suavemente o rosto de Celyna.

- Obrigada, e boa noite, vamos, te levo até a porta e depois marcamos um dia para eu te pagar uma cerveja.

- Vou cobrar chefinho.

House a levou até a porta e ambos apertaram a mão em forma de cumprimento, Tritheen foi para sua casa e House entrou, antes de voltar para o quarto, House sentou-se por alguns minutos no sofá e ficou pensando o quanto sua vida havia mudando. Primeiro a faculdade onde ele conheceu a mulher da sua vida, depois a separação, em seguida o casamento com Stacy, o infarto na perna, o reencontro com Cuddy, as brigas e momentos que eles viveram, morte de Kutner e Amber, a alucinação, Mayfield, Lydia, a saída do hospital, o namoro de Cuddy com Lucas e por fim, Celyna, quando House pensou naquela pequena criança de olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos como os da mãe, ele finalmente sorriu, algo dentro dele dizia que tudo aquilo tinha valido a pena, pois ele tinha alguém para amar e com certeza tinha alguém que o amaria acima de tudo, mandando um foda-se para o que todos iriam dizer dele a partir de agora, ele voltou para o seu quarto e deitou-se ao lado de sua pequena filha, colocando a mão sobre as costas dele, ele adormeceu, amanhã seria um novo dia, amanhã sua nova vida iria começar, amanhã tudo seria diferente, o amanhã guardava surpresas.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelando segredos

O dia amanheceu calmo, House dormia tranquilamente em sua cama até que ouviu um alto e fino choro soar em seus ouvidos, levantando em um só pulo, House pegou imediatamente Celyna no colo pensando que a menina estava passando mal, mas parando um pouco ele sentiu um cheiro nada agradável vindo da menina, a cara de nojo que ele fizera fora muito, muito engraçada.

- Credo menina, o que tinha naquela mamadeira? Cruzes, você fede. Preciso contratar uma babá imediatamente, eu mal sei como te dá banho, imagine trocar uma fralda.

House conversava com a menina que se acalmou ouvindo sua voz, ela o olhava com os olhinhos molhados, mas parecia sorrir cada vez que ele falava alguma coisa,

- Eu deveria ter deixando a sapatão ter ficado, mas vamos te trocar. Você sabe banhar sozinha, não sabe? – House olhou a menina que tentava colocar as mãos no rosto dele, pensando no que ele perguntou, House riu. – Claro que você não sabe, você não sabe nem andar. Vamos, vou dá um jeito nisso.

House foi até o quarto de hospedes, para a sorte dele, House havia comprado uma casa com banheiro em todos os quartos, então o trabalho seria menor, a banheira estava sobre a cama, House tirou as sacolas que tinha dentro dela e colocou Celyna dentro, levando o suporte da banheira para o banheiro, House colocou embaixo do chuveiro, depois procurou a toalha, fraldas, roupas, shampoo e o sabonete para banhar Celyna, a menina estava sentada observando todos os movimentos do pai, tudo posto sobre a cama, House tirou Celyna e rapidamente levou a banheira para banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e deixou lá, voltou para o quarto e a menina estava olhando para ele, quando ela o viu abriu o lindo sorriso e House sentiu algo bom nascer em seu coração, era muito bom saber que aquele sorriso era só pra ele, um sorriso inocente que não esperava nada em troca.

- Vamos lá, você está fedendo, posso sentir o cheiro daqui.

House deitou Celyna sobre a cama e vagarosamente fora tirando a roupa da menina, ele já tinha visto algumas enfermeiras trocas algumas crianças no hospital, era fácil, ele pensava. Assim que tirou a roupa de Celyna, House ficou olhando para a fralda, Celyna brincava com as mãozinhas, colocando os dedinhos na boca.

- E agora? Como faço com essa fralda?

House ficou analisando a fralda atentamente, até que seus olhos capturaram dois fechos na fralda, então ele supôs que ali era pra abrir, e assim o fez, abriu e obtido sucesso ele sorriu, mas o sorriso sumiu quando ele viu a fralda totalmente suja.

- Argh menina, você poderia matar alguém com esse cheiro, credo.

House pegou a menina, mas mantendo distância do corpo dela ao seu e a levou para o banheiro, vendo que a banheira já estava cheia ele desligou o chuveiro, a água não estava fria nem quente, estava boa, House a colocou na banheira e voltou rapidamente para o quarto para pegar a fralda, embolou de qualquer forma e voltou para o banheiro, chegando lá ele viu o quão feliz Celyna estava batendo as mãozinhas na água, ele então jogou a fralda na lixeira e pegou o sabonete para poder banhá-la, com uma delicadeza que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha, House passava o sabonete no corpo da menina, ela ria sentindo cócegas e House se permitia rir junto com a menina, logo as mãos estava nas costas da menina e House a colocou de pé para que pudesse ensaboá-la direito, até que viu que o bumbum da menina ainda estava sujo.

- O QUE? Eu vou ter que colocar minha mão ai?

House olhou assustado para a menina e ela sorria.

- Se você contar isso para alguém, eu juro que te deixo sem mesada menina.

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, House calmamente levou a mão ao bumbum da pequena e o lavou, tirando todo cocô que tinha ali, depois de ter certeza que a menina estava totalmente limpa, House esvaziou a banheira, afastando-há um pouco para frente ele ligou o chuveiro para poder lavar sua mão, o cheiro não estava nada agradável.

- Assim que acabarmos aqui, eu vou ligar urgentemente para uma babá, nunca mais farei isso, é nojento, você podia fazer cocô mais cheiroso, não? – House rolou os olhos.

De fato a menina não tinha banhado direito, mas pelo menos não estava mais suja e nem fedendo, House a enrolou na toalha e levou a menina novamente para o quarto e a colocou sobre a cama, Celyna apenas fitava o pai, aquele par de olhos azuis que pareciam um mar calmo fez House entender a beleza de seu olhar quando encarou profundamente aquela menina, Celyna parecia se acalmar com o olhar do pai, era estranho, mas eles se entendiam através de olhares.

- E agora? Como eu visto você? Eu não sei colocar fraldas e você não pode ficar sem, ou vai se sujar toda. Cadê a Tritheen quando eu preciso dela?

House sentou-se a cama frustrado por nem ao menos saber como colocar uma fralda, ele sabia de tudo, salvava vidas, desvendava casos que ninguém mais conseguia, porém trocar uma fralda, que era algo tão simples, parecia a pior coisa do mundo para ele. Celyna brincava com suas perninhas e bracinhos pro ar enquanto o pai tentava de mil maneiras achar uma forma para colocar a fralda na pequena, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele ouviu algumas batidas na porta de sua casa.

- Você me espera um pouco? Talvez possa ser a Tritheen.

House ia saindo, mas voltou para o quarto novamente, lembrou-se que Celyna poderia rolar na cama e justamente por isso colocou os travesseiros ao redor da menina, assim não teria como ela escapar.

- Sapatão, ainda bem que você chegou eu estava precisa... – House calou-se imediatamente ao ver quem de fato estava do outro lado, não era Tritheen.

- House, você está bem? – Perguntou Cuddy.

- O que você faz aqui? – House tinha ficado tenso com a situação.

- A doutora Remy falou que você só voltaria a trabalhar na segunda, então eu vim ver como você está, pedi para que Wilson ficasse no hospital para... – Cuddy olhou para House e ele parecia perfeitamente bem. – Mas espera, House o que você tem? Você me parece perfeitamente bem.

- Cuddy não é nada, como eu disse, segunda eu volto ao trabalho, agora, por favor, vá embora. – House tentou fechar a porta, mas Cuddy o impediu.

- Não, eu não vou embora enquanto eu não tiver uma resposta, o que está acontecendo House?

- Cuddy eu já lhe disse, você não tem nada haver com minha vida pessoal, por favor, vá embora. – House estava ficando preocupado, não queria deixar Celyna sozinha.

- Não, eu não vou. – Disse firme e entrou para dentro da casa de House. – Você vira pra mim, diz que me ama, no outro dia me mandar esquecer, e depois fica completamente estranho, não conversa comigo ou com Wilson, o que está acontecendo?

- Cuddy, quando eu disse que te amava, eu apenas queria mudar a sua decisão em ficar com Lucas, eu não menti, mas depois eu vi que você já estava certa do que queria, então decidi por desistir de lutar, resolvi viver minha vida.

- Você é um filho da puta, você acha que pode aparecer e querer mudar tudo assim?

- Não me venha falar o que não sabe Cuddy, eu não sumi, eu estava internado e você nem ao menos foi me visitar, pelo contrário, você se atirou nos braços daquele desgraçado do Lucas que se dizia meu amigo, então você não tem direito de falar nada, agora, por favor, some da minha casa, como eu já lhe disse, segunda eu volto ao trabalho.

Cuddy sentiu um baque tão forte ao ouvir tudo aquilo de House, mas no fundo ele estava certo, ela não o ajudou, ela o abandonou e ficou com Lucas, ela negou ajuda quando ele mais precisou.

- House, eu... – Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi cortada, mas não por House e sim por um choro de criança que vinha do quarto.

- Celyna. – House mancou rapidamente para o quarto pensando que a menina poderia ter caído da cama e se machucado, só de pensar ele sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu peito. Cuddy sem entender foi atrás dele, andando rapidamente para o quarto.

- O que foi? Você está sentindo algo? – Perguntou House pegando a menina no colo, ela chorava e parecia ter se assustado, Cuddy ficou paralisada com a cena, e aos poucos se deu conta do tanto de sacolas que tinha lá, e tudo com coisas para bebê.

- House, quem... quem é essa menina? – Cuddy perguntou aproximando-se.

- Ela é minha filha, minha com Lydia, aquela mulher que você viu no meu escritório ontem, ela não pode ficar com Celyna e a trouxe para que eu a criasse.

Cuddy sentiu uma pontada forte em seu coração, ela sempre quis ter uma filha, ela sempre sonhou em ter uma filha, uma filha dela com House, uma filha deles, ela sempre guardou esse sonho consigo e agora esse sonho tinha sido a realidade dele com outra mulher, um alguém que não era ela, um alguém que ela não conhecia, mas sabia que fora especial para House, ela lembrou-se da forma carinhosa como ele tratou Lydia, e aquilo a machucou.

- É por isso que eu não pude voltar ao hospital, preciso contratar uma babá para cuidar de Celyna eu não posso deixá-la sozinha, e agora que você já sabe, por favor, vá embora, eu preciso cuidar dela e arrumar logo uma babá.

- House, me deixe ficar. – Pediu Cuddy aproximando-se mais ainda.

- Cuddy é melhor não, você tem que trabalhar e logo mais eu ligo para Tritheen e ela vem me ajudar.

- Ela que te ajudou com as compras? – Apontou Cuddy para as sacolas.

- Sim, ontem quando saímos do hospital fomos comprar algumas coisas para Celyna.

Cuddy sentiu ciúmes ao ouvir aquilo, ele tinha confiado em Tritheen para fazer as compras com ele, pra compartilhar sobre Celyna, ele não a escolheu, Cuddy por alguns segundos observou House e percebeu que ela estava perdendo espaço na vida dele, ele parecia não confiar mais nela, não tanto quanto antes, e ela tinha medo de que num futuro não muito distante ela já não tivesse direito a nada, que House a esquecesse, essa ideia a assustou e ela começou a se perguntar se fez bem trocar House por Lucas.

- Bom Cuddy, eu realmente preciso terminar com isso, então, por favor...

- House, me deixe ficar. – Cuddy o encarou nos olhos, aquele olhar que fazia House tremer e droga, ele não sabia dizer não quando o olhava daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem... Você pode me ajudar com isso? Ainda não descobrir como se coloca uma fralda.

- Claro. – Cuddy pegou a menina do colo de House a deitou sobre a cama. – Qual roupa ela vai vestir?

- Essa que está sobre a cama, eu ainda tenho que terminar de comprar as coisas para o quarto dela e não sei como fazer isso, por mim o quarto ficava desse jeito mesmo. – House sorriu sem graça.

- Eu posso te ajudar nisso, Wilson vai cuidar do hospital e eu pedi que ele me ligasse quase acontecesse algo urgente.

- Eu estava pensando em chamar Tritheen, ontem ela foi comigo e acho que ela gostaria de ir hoje.

- Ela está na clinica – Mentiu. – Eu pedi que ela ficasse lá para cumprir suas horas.

- Assim, então tudo bem. – House pegou uma sacola que estava sobre a cama e caminhou em direção a cozinha, colocando os potes de leite e as mamadeiras sobre a mesa, e quando voltou para o quarto, Cuddy já tinha colocado a fralda na menina e a vestiu com o vestidinho vermelho que House havia escolhido.

- Tritheen escolheu bem o vestido, ele é lindo. – Comentou Cuddy colocando a pequena sentada sobre a cama.

- Não foi ela quem escolheu, foi eu. – House sorriu e pegou um pá de sapatinhos que tinha na sacola, eles eram brancos e ficaria bonito com o vestido.

Oh, ele é lindo, ótima escolha. Ela já comeu alguma coisa?

- Não, ainda não, eu não sei fazer mamadeira.

- Vamos, eu faço. – Cuddy colocou o sapatinho em Celyna e juntos os três foram para a cozinha.

- Você já cuidou de crianças? – Perguntou House enquanto segurava Celyna em seu colo e Cuddy pegava a mamadeira para lavar.

- Eu ajudava minha mãe a cuidar da minha irmã, então eu aprendi muitas coisas.

- Ah, entendi. Cuddy você não precisa se incomodar, eu vou chamar uma babá e você pode ir embora. – Disse House sentindo Celyna colocar a mão no rosto dele, ela sorriu ao sentir cócegas em suas mãos quando a barba a arranhou de leve.

- House... – Cuddy virou-se para ele e disse sincera. – Eu quero ficar, me deixe te ajudar.

House apenas confirmou com a cabeça e Cuddy sorriu. Ela pegou uma panela e colocou um pouco de água para esquentar, enquanto colocava três colheres de leite dentro da mamadeira, enquanto a água não esquentava, Cuddy ficava observando House com a pequena em seu colo, ele parecia feliz, parecia que eles se davam bem.

- Estou pensando em chamar Wilson e Tritheen para serem padrinhos dela. – Disse House puxando assunto, ele não estava confortável sobre aquele olhar de Cuddy.

- Porque a Tritheen? – Perguntou Cuddy tentando disfarçar a decepção em sua voz, House estava afastando-a de sua vida, ela podia notar isso, Cuddy percebia a cada palavra ou gesto que ela estava perdendo cada vez mais o amor que House tinha por ela, eram tantas perguntas que em meio a uma delas, veio o medo de que Tritheen e House estivessem juntos.

- Ela me ajudou muito ontem e Celyna parece gostar muito dela, ontem Celyna dormiu calmamente no colo de Tritheen, acho que ela gostaria de ser madrinha dela.

- Você e a Tritheen...

- Nem termine isso. – Disse House cortando-a. – Claro que não, até porque Foreman gosta de Tritheen e ao contrário de muitos, eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com ele. – Disse House amargamente.

- Acho que a água já está boa. – Cuddy desviou o assunto.

- Também acho, vou me sentar com Celyna no sofá.

- Claro, já levo a mamadeira pra ela.

Enquanto House ia para a sala, Cuddy fazia a mamadeira, mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos e uma pontada de medo tomada seu coração, talvez ela realmente estivesse perdendo House de pouco em pouco, mas a quem ela poderia culpar quando fora ela mesma que tomou essa decisão? Afinal ela tinha dito que não ia deixar Lucas, a vida de House estava mudando, Celyna o levaria a dá grandes passos e ela tinha medo de não fazer mais parte desse futuro, pois com a volta de House tudo estava bem ao seu ver, ela com Lucas e ele ali, pode parecer egoísta isso e de fato é, mas ela estava segura quando House estava só, mas toda segurança morreu com a chegada de Celyna. Cortando seus pensamentos, Cuddy terminou a mamadeira e foi para a sala, House e Celyna estavam no sofá, ele sorria de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto e seu coração se aqueceu e algo dentro dela desejou ser parte de tudo aquilo, desejou está ali no meio deles, sendo para Celyna a mãe que ela precisa, sendo para House o amor que ela sempre desejou ser, ser sua mulher, sua amiga, sua amante.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fazendo parte

O dia tinha passado calmo, House e Cuddy haviam arrumado de forma graciosa o quarto de Celyna, o berço fora entregue antes do almoço e com a ajuda dos entregadores, House arrumou em um canto onde Cuddy disse que seria melhor para Celyna, assim a menina não pegaria muita claridade e nem frio, já estava um pouco tarde, então House achou melhor deixar para ir comprar o resto das coisas num outro dia, Celyna já tinha bastante coisa, então não era necessário comprar tudo as pressas. Cuddy ainda estava na casa de House, Celyna já tinha almoçado e estava agora dormindo no berço que House havia escolhido, era lindo, a menina dormia tranquilamente, Cuddy havia trocado-a e dado mamadeira, o que foi uma mão na roda para House.

- Cuddy, muito obrigada, você me ajudou bastante hoje. - House sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Cuddy.

- Não precisa agradecer House, fico feliz em ter lhe ajudado e se quiser, posso voltar outro dia.

- Não é necessário Cuddy, eu vou contratar uma babá, e Tritheen vai me ajudar quando eu precisar de alguma coisa, mas fico agredecido.

- House... - Cuddy olhou um pouco chateada. - Por que você não deixa eu te ajudar?

- Cuddy, você é Dean de um hospital, eu realmente fico muito agradecido por toda sua ajuda, mas não é certo isso, e também tem o Lucas.

- Lucas? O que o Lucas tem haver com isso? - Perguntou Cuddy confusa.

- Você é namorada dele, e eu tenho certeza que Lucas não gostaria de saber que você está na minha casa, invés de está com ele.

- Lucas não tem que gostar ou não, ele é meu namorado, não meu dono, e eu gosto de está aqui com você e Celyna. - Retrucou.

- Eu sei Cuddy, mas mesmo assim é melhor evitarmos, agora eu tenho uma filha e ela é a minha única preocupação no momento, todo meu tempo eu irei dedicar a Celyna, e sinceramente, não quero ter que ficar perdendo tempo com namorado ciumento.

- Lucas jamais faria ou falaria algo, ele não tem que se meter na minha vida, droga House, eu quero te ajudar, não sei, mas nesse pouco tempo eu me apeguei a Celyna, eu quero está perto dela, por favor. - Cuddy o olhou suplicante.

- Depois veremos isso, agora eu preciso descansar um pouco, minha perna está doendo e estou cansado, vou aproveitar que Celyna está dormindo.

- Posso voltar amanhã? - Cuddy o olhava suplicante.

- Se for necessário, talvez, bom, agora eu realmente gostaria de dormir Cuddy, pelo visto terei poucas noites de sono. - Sorriu de canto.

- Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa me liga, não hesite em fazer isso, ok? - Cuddy o encarava esperando por uma resposta que não veio. - House?

- Ok, bom, até mais Cuddy, segunda eu volto ao trabalho.

House acompanhou Cuddy até a porta, mesmo contra vontade ela foi, Cuddy não entendia muito bem o porque, ou talvez entendia, a única coisa que ela sabia é que ela não queria ir embora, ela queria ficar ali com House e Celyna.

- Boa noite, Cuddy. - House já ia fechando a porta quando uma mão o impediu. - Sim?

- House, se você quiser tirar um tempo pra ficar com Celyna, eu posso conversar com o conselho e digo que você continuara resolvendo os casos, mas aqui na sua casa, assim você teria um tempo de adaptação com sua filha...

- Sério? Nossa Cuddy seria ótimo isso, você poderia fazer isso por mim? - House a olhou com gratidão.

- Pode eu até posso, mas só com uma condição. - Cuddy sorriu esperta.

- E qual seria?

- Que eu possa voltar amanhã e ficar aqui com você e Celyna. - Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Cuddy, não acho que isso seja certo e eu já estava planejando chamar Wilson e Tritheen.

- Por favor, House... - Suplicou.

- Ok, tudo bem, afinal você vai me ajudar muito conseguindo que eu fique um tempo em casa com Celyna, então pode vir. Agora eu vou descansar, boa noite.

- Boa noite House, obrigada.

E assim ambos seguiram seu rumo, House passou no quarto da filha que dormia tranquilamente, a cama ainda estava lá, então House achou que seria bem melhor dormir no mesmo quarto que a menina, assim se ela chorasse, ele acordaria no mesmo instante, vendo que a pequena dormia tranquilamente, House deitou-se na cama e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo, de fato o dia e a noite passada haviam sido longos e ele merecia um bom descanço.

Cuddy seguiu para a sua casa, no caminho ela pensou em tudo o que estava acontecendo, House voltou mudado, e essa mudança não tinha sido pequena, havia uma filha agora na história, um ser tão pequeno, mas capaz de transformar até mesmo o homem que muitos julgavam não ser capaz de amar, o homem que Cuddy julgou por anos, entrar num relacionamento com Lucas foi a saída que ela encontrou para ter sua vida perfeita, aquela vda que ela sempre sonhou, Lucas era o modelo de um bom pai, um bom marido, mas ai a vida lhe pregou uma peça mostrando que o homem que ela jurou não ser capaz de construir uma familia, já havia formado a sua, e pra piorar, não tinha sido ela a escolhida pra ser a mãe da criança que hoje ele protegia com todo seu amor. Chegando em casa Cuddy rezou para que Lucas não estivesse, mas ele estava, eles tinham lá essa intimidade dele ir para a casa dela, mas suas orações não foram atendidas, ao abrir a porta lá estava ele sentado no sofá esperando por ela.

- Hey, você demorou.

- É, eu tive alguns problemas para resolver. - Disse cansada.

- Hum, está tudo bem?

- Sim, eu só preciso de um banho e cama. - Sorriu.

Lucas é claro entendeu completamente errado, achou que ela queria uma noite maravilhosa de sexo, o que ele não era capaz de fazer, então totalmente animado foi atrás dela.

- Lucas, me desculpa, mas eu gostaria de dormir sozinha hoje, minha cabeça está doendo muito e eu só quero dormir.

- Ah... é, tá, tudo bem, eu acho... - Disse sem graça.

- Obrigada. - Respondeu apenas, nem ao menos se importando com a reação chateada do detetive.

Lucas vendo que tinha sobrado, foi embora, Cuddy querendo relaxar tirou suas roupas se fora tomar um banho, a sensação da água quente em sua pele era relaxante, era tudo o que ela precisava, e novamente ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, e o "se" se fez presente... e "se" ela tivesse esperado por House? E "se" ela tivesse ajudado-o quando ele precisou? E "se" ela ao invés de julgá-lo tivesse apenas enxergado o cara maravilhoso que ele é? Uma dor apertou em seu peito ao lembrar da forma carinhosa na qual ele tratou Lydia, aquela mulher que ela nem ao menos sabia quem era, uma mulher que foi capaz de em pouco tempo perceber não só os defeitos, mas as qualidades de House, uma mulher que o amou sem medida e se entregou sem medo. Cortando seus pensamentos Cuddy saiu do banheiro, vestiu-se e foi para a cama, e novamente os pensamentos voltaram, as noites com Lucas não eram quentes, selvagens, sexy, românticas, nada do jeito que ela queria, nada do jeito que era com House na faculdade, nada do jeito que deveria ser, Lucas a deixava na mão muitas vezes e ela tinha que ir trabalhar frustrada no outro dia, ela sentia falta de House comentando sobre seus seios - um sorriso escapou por seus lábios ao lembra-se disso - sentia falta dos comentários sexy que ele fazia, Cuddy já nem se importava mais, pelo contrário, ela se sentia desejada por saber que House notava o seu corpo, ela se sentia quente pelo interesse dele nos seios dela, ela se sentia excitada pelo desejo dele por ela, mas isso tudo pareceu se perder.

- É melhor eu dormir. - Disse consigo mesmo. - Afinal amanhã vou ver House e Celyna e isso vai me fazer bem. - Sorriu feliz. - É, acho melhor eu parar de falar sozinha.

E assim ela adormeceu, pra falar a verdade, Cuddy nem ao menos sentia falta de Lucas ao seu lado, pelo contrário, ela se sentia, digamos, livre, pois Lucas muitas vezes a sufocava, a controlava demais e isso a incomodava, ele era carinhoso, mas era pegajoso, e Cuddy queria um homem que a dominasse na cama, ela já mandava demais no hospital, na cama ela queria ser serva, comandada, submissa, e ela tinha plena consiência de que só um homem era capaz de fazer isso, ele, o seu eterno e grande amor, Gregory House.

Na casa de House, e Celyna dormiam calmamente, a menina pareceu entender que o pai precisava descansar e então continuou quietinha, dormindo como um perfeito anjinho, no outro dia grandes coisas estavam reservadas para House e sua filha, ele finalmente poderia ser para alguém o contrário daquilo queo seu pai havia sido, ele nunca deixaria a filha sofrer o que ele havia sofrido, ele daria o mundo pela sua menina, House podia ser o que fosse, mas ele nunca negaria uma criança com seu sangue, não é que ele não amava as pessoas, ele apenas aprendeu desde pequeno que amar dói, pois ele via o quanto sua mãe amava seu pai, porém ela sofria, ele ouviu muitas vezes o pai mentir que o amava, mas batia nele sem dó nem piedade, House havia feito uma promessa para si mesmo, ele nunca chegaria de perto de ser aquilo que o seu pai fosse, mas ele faria o impossível para ser o melhor para sua filha, agora a única coisa que importava para ele era ela, e mais nada, talvez...

Cuddy acordou no outro dia totalmente disposta, Lucas não tinha ligado e nem aparecido e ela estava grata por isso, os sentimentos de Cuddy estavam confusos e a chegada de Celyna ajudou muito nisso, eram nove horas da manhã, Cuddy já tinha feito sua yoga, tomado banho, café e estava pronta para ir visitar House, ficou feliz por ele ter deixando ela voltar, mesmo que essa não tenha sido uma iniciativa vindo dele, no caminho para casa de House, Cuddy passou em uma lojinha de bebê e comprou um lindo vestidinho branco com detalhes vermelhos, era perfeito, Cuddy queria passar o dia com House e Celyna, talvez ela não quisesse admitir, mas só em poder está com eles dois, Cuddy sentia como se sua família finalmente estivesse sendo construída.

- Cuddy? – Treze havia corrido para abrir a porta assim que ouvir, mas não esperava por Cuddy.

- Doutora Hadley, o que você faz aqui? – Cuddy não se sentiu confortável com a situação, droga.

- Eu vim ajudar o House e a senhora, o que faz aqui? – Treze se afastou da porta e Cuddy entrou.

- Combinei com House que eu iria passar o dia com ele e Celyna. – Respondeu séria.

- Ah, é... Ele está no quarto com ela, eu preciso ir, já estava de saída, tchau Cuddy.

- Tchau.

Cuddy não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ver Treze ali, mas ela não poderia fazer nada, afinal, House confiou nela primeiro e por mais que ela estivesse com ciúmes, Cuddy teria que se controlar ou poderia perder a pouca aproximação que ganhou.

- Treze quem está ai? – Perguntou House do quarto de Celyna, ele havia se esquecido completamente que Cuddy ficou de voltar.

Cuddy decidiu se mover, colocou a bolsa sobre o sofá e foi para o quarto de Celyna, ao entrar ela percebeu que tudo estava diferente, a parede do quarto estava pintada de lilás com detalhes brancos, a cama que havia ali tinha sido tirada e o berço estava em outro lugar, o guarda roupa era de portas de correr, também na cor branca, ao lado do berço havia uma comada e uma cama próxima à porta, na janela havia lindas cortinas que ajudariam na claridade, House estava de costas para a porta e por isso não notou Cuddy.

- Oi House. – Disse Cuddy timidamente, ele imediatamente olhou para trás.

- Cuddy, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntou meio confuso.

- Eu te disse ontem que eu voltaria se esqueceu?

- Me desculpa, o inicio da manhã foi tão corrido que me esqueci completamente.

- Ficou muito bonito o quarto. – Cuddy estava encostada no batente da porta e tentou disfarçar a chateação em sua voz.

- Obrigada, devo tudo a Treze, ela me ajudou na decoração, você sabe que não entendo sobre essas coisas, pra mim o básico está ótimo.

- Sim, eu sei. – Sorrio de canto.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – House notou que Cuddy havia ficado um pouco distante quando ele disse que Treze o ajudou na decoração.

- Não, está tudo bem, Celyna está dormindo?

- Sim, ela tomou o leite e dormiu, e eu que achava crianças idiotas estou cuidado de uma, o mundo dá voltas.

- Wilson já sabe dela? – Cuddy se aproximou do berço, Cely dormia tranquilamente agarrada a um pequeno ursinho.

- Sim, ele veio aqui hoje mais cedo, foi a cena mais gay do mundo, minha filha vai crescer traumatizada.

- Você é tão engraçado, House. – Cuddy olhou nos olhos dele por alguns segundos, House estava tão diferente, leve, era como se Celyna tivesse dado uma dose de vida para ele, e de fato deu. – Eu comprei um vestidinho para ela.

- Sério? Não precisava, mas obrigada, tenho certeza que ela vai amar você quer tomar um café?

- Claro, vamos.

Antes de sai, House deu mais uma olhada em Celyna, a menina estava tendo ótimos sonhos e dormia profundamente, carinhosamente House passou o dedo na bochecha da menina que pareceu sentir o toque do pai e sorriu House não podia negar, mas Celyna tinha despertado dentro dele algo que ele jurou nunca ser capaz de sentir e por mais que ele achasse todas as outras crianças idiotas, Celyna não era ela era alguém sangue do seu sangue, alguém por quem ele daria todo amor do mundo, e foi com esses pensamentos que House e Cuddy foram para a cozinha, Cuddy estava sentada enquanto House pegava café para eles.

- Às vezes eu sinto tanto medo. – Confessou House, Cuddy o olhou confusa.

- Medo de que?

- De não ser um bom pai para ela, não é fácil criar uma criança, ainda mais sozinho.  
- Você não está sozinha, House, tem eu, Wilson e a Treze, todos nós iremos te ajudar.

- Eu sei Cuddy, mas Wilson tem a vida dele, a namorada dele, ele não vai poder me ajudar sempre que eu precisar, digo o mesmo da Treze e de você, vocês tem suas vida, você tem mais responsabilidades ainda, pois é Dean de um hospital, tem sua casa, seu namorado, não vai ser sempre que poderá me ajudar.

- Não é porque eu tenho namorado que não vou poder te ajudar House, já disse que Lucas não é meu dono. – Disse frustrada, House sempre a afastava usando Lucas como desculpa, ela nem sabia mais se o que eles tinham podia se chamado de namoro.

- Eu sei Cuddy, mas o que eu estou querendo dizer é que Celyna vai precisar de uma mãe, uma figura feminina na vida dela, Lydia não vai poder fazer isso e eu terei que cria-la só.

- Eu posso te ajudar a cuidar dela. – Disse Cuddy com convicção.

- Eu sei, mas isso não te faz mãe dela, nós mal somos amigos Cuddy, não é como se você fosse vir todo dia a minha casa com Lucas e assim você cuidaria dela, e falando nisso, em momento algum pense em trazê-lo aqui. – Disse um tanto sério.

- Eu não vou trazer Lucas aqui, House, ficou louco? E como assim mal somos amigos? Pensei que eu fosse alguma coisa pra você. – Abaixou o olhar chateada, doeu saber que House não a via como amiga, mesmo que lá no fundo ela desejasse que fosse algo além disso, House percebeu que tinha chateado Cuddy com suas palavras, ele não queria isso, mas em momento algum iria permitir que Lucas fizesse parte da vida da sua filha, ele já havia lhe roubado algo, não deixaria isso acontecer novamente.

- Me desculpa, eu não queria ter dito isso. – Cuddy olhou para ele e deu um sorriso triste. – Vamos lá, Cuddles, você sabe que eu não vou mudar do dia pra noite e não é porque Celyna apareceu que eu vou virar príncipe.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Respirou fundo. – Fazia tempo que você não me chamava de "Cuddles", senti falta disso. – Disse sincera. – Sinto falta do que éramos antes de tudo acontecer.

- Aos poucos tudo volta pro lugar. – House tentava ao máximo não admitir, mas sentia falta de tudo aquilo também.

Cuddy ia dizer algo, mas um forte choro soou no quarto de Celyna, a menina sempre acordava chorando quando o pai não estava por perto, House e Cuddy foram juntos ao quarto, a menininha de 7 meses, com lindos olhos azuis chorava pedindo atenção do pai, ao vê-lo a menina parou de chorar no mesmo instante e fez um fofo beicinho, Cuddy não pode deixar de rir, dizem que as crianças quando bebês reconhecem seus pais, e Celyna sentia a forte presente de House, a menina o amava.

- Acho que alguém está pedindo um pouco te atenção. – Cuddy sentou-se na cama que havia atrás dela, enquanto House pegava Celyna em seus braços.

- Ela sempre acorda chorando quando não estou por perto, acho que ela sente falta da minha presença. – House disse um pouco orgulhoso, ele estava gostando dessa história de ser pai, ele sempre tinha sido um filho da puta arrogante, mas uma criança é capaz de mudar tudo.

- Tenho certeza que sim, ela te ama muito. – Cuddy disse mais para si mesma do que pra ele.  
- Eu sinto o mesmo por ela, quer segurá-la? – House se aproximou de Cuddy e Celyna assim que a viu esticou os bracinhos, tinha como dizer não para essa fofura?

- Claro.

House colocou cuidadosamente Celyna nos braços de Cuddy, um cuidado que ele não sabia que poderia ter, Celyna se aconchegou nos braços de Cuddy e suas pequenas mãozinhas tentavam alcançar os cachos do cabelo dela, Cuddy sorria para a menina e House observava quão linda ela ficava alguns anos atrás ele disse que ela seria uma péssima mãe, mas hoje ao perceber o sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto, o brilho em seu olhar, House notou o quanto tinha sido idiota por ter lhe dito aquelas palavras tão duras, pois a verdade é que Cuddy seria uma ótima mãe e mesmo que seu corpo não quisesse aceitar esse fato, ela seria sim uma ótima mãe. Celyna por alguns instantes parou de tentar pegar o cabelo de Cuddy e olhou pros lados procurando por seu pai, House percebeu que a menina estava inquieta e sentou-se ao lado de Cuddy, a menina sorriu animada ao ver aqueles lindos azuis encarando-a, agora sim ela estava tranquila, seu pai estava ao seu lado e então voltou a tentar brincar com o cabelo de Cuddy, a janela estava um pouco aberta e uma leve corrente de ar fazia os cachos de Cuddy balançarem, levando Celyna a rir, Cuddy levantou a menina um pouco a colocou em cima de suas pernas e se ajeitou mais confortável na cama, House estava ao lado dela e notava todo carinho e cuidado que Cuddy tinha com a menina, Celyna hora olhava para House, hora olhava para Cuddy, por ter o genes de House a menininha era bem esperta, sem perceber House passou o braço por trás de Cuddy deixando sua mão descansar do outro lado da cama, próximo a perna dela, com a outra mão House acariciava o rosto de Celyna, a menina ria e segurava o dedo do pai querendo colocar na boca, Cuddy nem se lembrava mais do mundo lá fora, era tão bom está ali, tão bom ter aquele pequeno ser em seus braços, ter House ao seu lado, ela realmente desejava poder fazer parte daquela realidade, ela desejava poder ter sido a mãe de Celyna, poder construir uma vida ao lado do homem que amava e que sua razão tentou ao máximo dizer que não.

- Ela realmente gosta muito de você. – House disse num tom calmo, Celyna ao ouvir a voz do pai olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Eu realmente gosto muito dela.

Cuddy virou o rosto para ver a reação de House ao ouvir aquilo, mas não se deu conta de que eles estavam bastante próximos, seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, seus olhos se encontraram e um mar agitado se perdeu num oceano calmo, era tão forte a ligação daquele olhar, House podia sentir seu coração bater um pouco mais forte e Cuddy podia sentir sua garganta ficando seca, suas pernas começarem a tremer, uma pequena mecha caiu sobre o rosto dela e sem perceber House tirou e seu dedo passou suavemente sobre o lábio inferior de Cuddy, ela sentiu sua pele queimar aos poucos seus rostos iam ficando cada vez mais próximos, suas respirações iam se tornando apenas uma, seus olhos se perdiam na imensidão um do outro, seus lábios imploravam logo por aquele contato, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Celyna se sentindo um pouco ignorada puxou o cabelo de Cuddy fazendo com que ela soltasse um gritinho não de dor, mas de susto e imediatamente eles voltaram para a realidade, House num impulso se afastou de Cuddy totalmente atordoado e ela tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

- É... eu, acho melhor eu ir pra casa, lembrei que tenho alguns documentos para assinar. – Mentiu.

- E eu tenho que preparar a comida dela e banhá-la. – Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter filhos, pensou House.

- Claro, é então eu já vou, posso voltar outro dia? – Perguntou Cuddy entregando Celyna para House, mas a menina não queria ir de jeito algum.

- Sim, pode voltar sim. – House tentou pegar Celyna, mas ela segurava forte a blusa de Cuddy. – Acho que ela não quer sai do seu colo, com um pouco de esforço, Cuddy conseguiu soltar a mãozinha de Celyna da blusa dela e a entregou para House, Celyna olhou para ela com um pequeno bico.

- Oh meu Deus, não faz assim. – Cuddy se sentiu mal por isso, era como se ela estivesse deixando um pedaço dela para trás. – Eu prometo que volto depois. Tchau House, tchau Cely.

- Tchau Cuddy.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Cuddy saiu rapidamente dali, ela estava confusa, o presente tinha ficado sobre o sofá e House ficou no quarto tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, ele sabia muito bem o que era, mas tentava enganar seu coração, ele tinha uma filha agora e não poderia continuar nesse joguinho de gato e rato e ela tinha namorado, droga, porque tudo é tão confuso as vezes? House foi para a sala e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o lindo embrulho sobre o sofá, talvez algum dia desse certo para eles, talvez.

Cuddy foi para casa imediatamente, ao chegar correu para o quarto e se jogou sobre a cama, se Celyna não tivesse puxado seu cabelo ela e House iam se beijar, meu Deus, eles iriam se beijar, Cuddy por muito tempo desejou que isso acontecesse de novo, da última vez que ele o beijou, quando ela perdeu Joy, foi a melhor sensação do mundo e ela se viu desejando por isso todos os dias de sua vida, nos beijos que Lucas lhe dava, ela procurava o sabor de House, mas era algo que ela nunca iria encontrar, pois só algo poderia lhe dá o que ela havia perdido, amor.

E assim o dia passou, Cuddy havia ligado para Lucas e pediu que ele não fosse a sua casa hoje, e House depois de cuidar de Celyna e coloca-la para dormir fiou perdido em seus pensamentos, toda aquela proximidade com Cuddy tinha mexido em muitas coisas dentro dele e ele se viu desejando que algo pudesse acontecer entre eles, e mal sabia House que não muito longe daqui, uma linda morena de olhos azuis se via desejando a mesma coisa, os mesmos sentimentos.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Redescobrindo

Os dias passavam rapidamente, House já estava totalmente à vontade com Celyna e a menina com ele, desde aquele episódio com Cuddy as coisas entre eles haviam mudado, porém para algo bom, algo que os aproximou mais ainda, Cuddy quase todos os dias ao sair do trabalho ia à casa de House e Celyna já estava bastante apegada a ela também, Treze e Wilson iam alguns dias, essa semana tinha sido corrida para Cuddy no hospital, ela quase não pôde ir visitar Celyna e House e algo dentro dela não gostava dessa situação, Lucas não estava na cidade e Cuddy de uma forma ou de outra se sentiu mais confortável assim, algumas vezes ela se perguntava o porquê dela e Lucas ainda estarem juntos, já que o relacionamento vinha esfriando cada vez mais, não da parte dele e sim dela. Era noite de sexta feira, Cuddy saiu mais cedo do trabalho, Treze havia dado uma passada na casa de House para que eles pudessem resolver o caso e assinar alguns documentos, Wilson havia ido bajular sua "sobrinha" no horário de almoço, e Cuddy assim que saiu do hospital, foi diretamente para a casa de House, eles estavam bastante próximos.

- Oi Cuddy. – Disse House ao abrir a porta, ela, mesmo sem perceber deu um lindo sorriso para ele, House segurava Celyna no colo e a menina ficou agitada ao vê-la. – Parece que tem uma menininha feliz por te ver.

- Oi, House. Me dê ela aqui – Disse Cuddy assim que entrou e colocou a bolsa sobre o sofá – Nossa, que saudade eu estava dessa coisa fofa – ela deu alguns beijos pelo rosto da menina, provocando risadas na mesma.

- Fique com ela, preciso verificar a lasanha, você poderia terminar de dar comida pra ela? – Perguntou House já caminhando de volta para a cozinha, o cheiro estava uma delicia.

- Claro. – Cuddy sorriu animada, seria a primeira vez que ela daria comida para uma criança, mas essa não era qualquer uma, era Celyna, aquela menininha que vinha roubando seu amor a cada dia.

Enquanto House terminava de preparar o resto do jantar, Cuddy já havia colocado Celyna na cadeirinha e dava comida para a menina, quem visse de fora diria que eles são uma linda família e que se amavam muito, era inexplicável o brilho nos olhos de Cuddy, toda vez que ela estava perto de House e Celyna, mais ainda aquele sentimento gritava em seu coração, sua razão e sua emoção pedindo para que ela fosse parte daquilo, que ela fizesse parte daquela realidade. A sua realidade.

- Você vai jantar aqui, certo? – Perguntou House cortando o agradável silêncio. – Eu fiz lasanha vegetariana.

- House, não precisava – ela sorriu - Mas sim, eu irei jantar aqui. – Cuddy o olhou rapidamente com um caloroso sorriso e voltou a dar comida para Celyna.

- É incrível como ela gosta de você, nem mesmo com Treze ela é desse jeito.

- Eu também gosto muito dela. – O brilho nos olhos de Cuddy se tornou mais intenso, seu coração se aqueceu ao ouvir de House que Celyna era mais apegada a ela do que a Treze.

- O jantar está servido. – House sorriu quando Celyna o olhou ao ouvir sua voz, a menina o admirava.

O jantar correu perfeitamente bem, quem diria que um dia Gregory House o filho da puta miserável que não pensava em ninguém estaria sentado ao lado de uma bela mulher e com uma filha? Quem diria que um dia uma pequena menininha seria capaz de quebrar todas as barreiras daquele coração machucado, ferido e rancoroso? Quem diria que um dia ele seria capaz de amar alguém tão incondicionalmente? Ninguém. Amor, carinho, afeto. Gregory House jamais se permitiria ouvir tais palavras, mas agora tudo mudou agora ele estava finalmente começando a acreditar que sua vida não seria mais aquela miséria que ele pensou que seria, Celyna mudaria tudo e não somente ela. Enquanto jantavam, House e Cuddy conversavam sobre várias coisas, ou na maioria das vezes apenas curtiam o doce silêncio que era cortado por vários barulhinhos que Celyna fazia com as mãos.

- Acho que tem alguém com sono. – Disse House ao ver a cabecinha de Celyna caindo pros lados.

- Oh meu Deus, ela está caindo de sono, vou levá-la para o berço...

- Claro, eu só vou dar uma ajeitada aqui e vou vê-la.

- Tá bom então.

Enquanto Cuddy pegava cuidadosamente Celyna em seus braços, House tirava a mesa, em poucos dias a menina completaria 8 meses e essa era uma das fases mais lindas de uma crianças e Cuddy agradecia muito por poder fazer parte disso, a menina em poucos segundos já estava aconchegada no colo de Cuddy e dormindo tranquilamente, os olhos de Cuddy se encheram de lágrimas ao ver o quão calma a menina se encontrava em seus braços, era como se ela estivesse neles desde o dia em que nasceu, calmamente Cuddy colocou Celyna no berço, a menina resmungou ao sentir falta do calor do colo de Cuddy e ela sorriu diante da cena, ela tinha medo de falar, mas seu coração não se engava ao afirmar que ela amava aquela pequena garotinha que tinha os olhos iguais ao do pai. Cuddy colocou cuidadosamente a pequena manta sobre a menina, que mesmo dormindo agarrou o dedo dela ao sentir o toque da mão de Cuddy na sua, House observava tudo da porta, Cuddy ficava tão radiante quando estava perto de Celyna, em passos calmos ele foi se aproximando de Cuddy, era algo que ele não podia evitar parecia ter um imã que o puxava para ela.

- Ela dormiu? – Perguntou House baixinho próximo ao ouvido de Cuddy, imediatamente ela sentiu seu corpo tremer, ela não tinha percebido que ele havia entrado.

- S-sim. – Tentou disfarçar o nervosismo na voz, mas foi praticamente impossível, ter House assim tão perto era demais, senhor!

- Você seria uma ótima mãe. – House se aproximou ainda mais, agora colocando seu corpo ao dela, uma mão de Cuddy estava sobre a barra de proteção do berço e ele colocou a dele sobre a dela, Cuddy não pôde conter uma lágrima que teimou em cair.

- Obrigada. – Disse baixinho.

- Vamos, ou ela pode acabar acordando. – House se afastou, mas esperou Cuddy, que depois de dar mais uma última olhada em Celyna, o seguiu, assim eles foram para a sala, sentando-se no sofá, quase juntinhos.

- Você realmente quis dizer aquilo? – Perguntou Cuddy sentindo necessidade em ouvir aquilo novamente, alguns anos atrás ele tinha dito exatamente o contrário, ela precisava saber.  
- Sim, eu fui um idiota quando te falei aquilo sobre você não ser... – ele preferiu não concluir - A verdade é que você seria uma ótima mãe, sim. – Carinhosamente House passou a mão no rosto dela e ela aproveitou o doce carinho, como um gatinho quando é acariciado.

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes a aproximação, o desejo, a paixão, tudo era forte demais entre eles, seus olhos queimavam de amor, seus corpos gritavam, mas eles não podiam, não agora, ainda tinham algumas coisas a serem resolvidas, mas isso não significa que eles não possam acender mais ainda o amor entre eles. Docemente, a mão de House desceu para o pescoço de Cuddy colocando seu cabelo para trás, ela podia sentir seu corpo despertar a cada toque, aproximando-se um pouco mais, House passou vagarosamente sua barba pela pele sensível dela, fazendo fortes tremores percorrem aquele corpo febril de amor.

- House... – Sussurrou baixinho, sua razão dizia que aquilo não podia acontecer, não enquanto ela estiver com Lucas.

- Eu sei... – Sussurrou de volta no ouvido dela, mordendo sensualmente o lóbulo de sua orelha e sua boca desceu para o pescoço dela dando doces beijos, ela involuntariamente jogou a cabeça para trás e de olhos fechados se perdeu em meio a tantas maravilhosas sensações, aproveitando o movimento de Cuddy, House beijou toda extensão do seu pescoço, descendo vagarosamente para o decote dela, mas ele sabia que se fizesse isso seria um caminho sem volta, então parou, subindo novamente para o pescoço, Cuddy sem forças para impedir seus impulsos, soltava vários gemidos, era tão bom ouvi-la, saber que ele causava uma erupção ao corpo dela com tão pouco. – Você é linda. – Sussurrou novamente após morder sua orelha, Cuddy se apertava ainda mais ao corpo dele e a outra mão de House se perdia nas curvas de suas pernas.

- House, eu não posso. – E mesmo não podendo, Cuddy não conseguia vencer os desejos do seu corpo, ela não conseguia resistir a aquele homem, era pedir demais, até mesmo para ela.

- Eu sei, não estamos fazendo nada demais. – Sorriu House se afastando um pouco dela, que o olhou de uma forma triste, porém sabia que era melhor assim. – Você pode dormir no quarto de Celyna se quiser, a cama é grande e cabe você, tem toalhas no guarda roupa dela caso queira tomar banho.

- Acho que vou aceitar o convite, está muito tarde e eu estou cansada.

House levantou e começou a mancar para o seu quarto, poucos segundos depois Cuddy também fazia seu caminho, mas antes que ela pudesse entrar para finalmente ir dormir, House a surpreendeu quando a prensou na parede, a respiração de Cuddy ficou completamente acelerada e seu coração faltou saltar.

- Boa noite Cuddy. – Disse suavemente beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto sua mão redescobria seu corpo, passando sem vergonha sobre a bunda dela, subindo por sua cintura e parando em suas meninas, onde ele as apertou forte fazendo a pele de Cuddy queimar, e logo após se afastou deixando Cuddy completamente atordoada e bastante, bastante excitada, definitivamente ela precisava de um banho frio, só assim todo aquele calor iria embora. Era assim que ela pensava.

- Boa noite House. – Mas ele já tinha entrado no quarto.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tudo novo de novo

Cuddy acordou com um alto choro de bebê, ainda sonolenta não se deu conta de que estava na casa de House, até que ouviu a voz dele conversando com Celyna.

- Ei sirene de ambulância, fica quieta ou você vai acordar a rua toda.

Celyna olhou para o pai e se acalmou ao ouvir a voz dele, Cuddy fingiu que estava dormindo para não estragar o momento pai e filha e enquanto "conversavam" House trocou a fralda da menina e a levou para perto e Cuddy, Celyna olhava para o pai e para Cuddy sem saber o que fazer, House tendo uma ideia de gênio colocou a menina sentada ao lado de Cuddy e no mesmo instante ela agarrou o seio de Cuddy sobre a blusa que ela usava.

- Celyna, não. – House tentou tirar a menina, mas ela segurava forte e Cuddy abriu os olhos assustada.

- Oh my god, ela quer isso mesmo? – Cuddy sentia uma sensação maravilhosa queimar em seu peito.

- Agora sim que não posso negar que essa menina é minha filha. – House ria da situação enquanto Celyna tentava agarrar novamente a blusa de Cuddy.

- Você já deu banho nela? Cuddy pegou Celyna em seus braços e a menina abriu um doce sorriso.

- Ainda não, eu ia dar café pra ela, quando ela acorda fazendo escândalo pode saber que é fome.

- Faz assim, você prepara o café para nós e eu vou tomar banho com ela.

- Ok, se você quiser usar o banheiro do meu quarto pode usar, tem a banheira e vai ser melhor.

House deu um beijo na cabeça de Celyna e a menina olhou para ele sorrindo, House foi para a cozinha e Cuddy e Celyna para o quarto dele, era a primeira vez que ela estava ali, na intimidade dele, no canto dele, tudo ali era a cara de House, o cheiro dele estava em todos os cantos, Cuddy sorriu boba ao se imaginar com House na enorme cama ele e foi assim que ela e Celyna foram para o banho. House preparava a mamadeira de Celyna e panquecas para ele e Cuddy, em seus pensamentos House percebia o quanto tudo era natural, a relação dele com Cuddy e o mais importante, a relação dela com Celyna, a menina parecia amar Cuddy e lá no fundo House sabia que Cuddy a amava também e perdido em seus pensamentos House terminou de fazer o café, um sorriso de canto surgiu em seus lábios ao ver a hora, não passava de 07h40min, é a vida estava mudando...

Cuddy e Celyna se divertiam durante o banho, a menina batinha as mãozinhas na água fazendo gotas espirrarem no rosto de Cuddy, ela nunca se imaginou assim, dentro da casa de House, com uma linda menina em seus braços e se sentindo totalmente completa nisso tudo, Celyna colocou carinhosamente o rosto sobre o colo de Cuddy e ela não pôde conter uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto Celyna se sentia segura em seus braços e o coração de Cuddy saltava de emoção.

House percebeu que Cuddy e Celyna estavam demorando e então foi ao banheiro chama-las, mas ao entrar a visão que ele teve era algo que nem em melhores sonhos tinha, Cuddy com os braços envolvidos no pequeno corpo de Celyna e a menina com o rostinho encostado no colo dela, Cuddy estava de olhos fechados apenas curtindo aquele maravilhoso momento, até que sentiu um par de olhos observando-a.

- Oi. – Disse com o mais lindo dos sorrisos, em qualquer outro momento ela mataria House por ele está olhando-a banhar, mas agora, isso parecia tão natural.

- Hey, vocês demoraram e eu vim ver o que aconteceu. – House sorriu e Celyna ao ouvira voz do pai levantou o rostinho e gritou feliz ao vê-lo, House pegou a toalha deixou perto de Cuddy. – Vou esperar no quarto.

- Tá bom, já estamos saindo.

House deitou na cama e fechou os olhos para poder reviver aquela cena novamente, Cuddy parecia tão serena, tão calma, era como se ela e Celyna fossem apenas uma, mãe e filha, algo em seu coração despertou, algo bom, não tão lá no fundo, ele sabia que essa era uma realidade que ele deseja ter Cuddy em sua casa, como sua mulher e mãe da sua filha, perdidos em seus pensamentos, House nem se deu conta que uma linda mulher de olhos azuis, cabelos molhados e com uma linda menininha no colo o observavam.

- Acho que o papai está dormindo. – Cuddy se aproximou da cama e colocou Celyna próximo a House, a menina pulou sobre ele fazendo-o rir.

- Hum, que menina cheirosa. – House a pegou no colo e se sentou, sua barba passou carinhosamente na pele da menina a fazendo ter ataque de risos, Cuddy ria junto, era impossível não rir com aquelas gargalhadas gostosas que Celyna dava.

- O café já está pronto? Está passando da hora dela comer.

- Sim, está, eu vou vesti-la e você se veste, te esperamos na cozinha.

Antes de saírem, Cuddy deu um doce beijo na bochecha de Celyna e depois na de House, seu coração saltava a cada segundo em seu rosto o sorriso mais lindo, sincero, verdadeiro... Era tão bom ter Celyna em seus braços, melhor ainda era está ao lado dele, do homem que ela amava, precisava...

O dia passou assim, Cuddy, House e Celyna tomaram café juntos e depois assistiram televisão, à tarde, enquanto Celyna dormia, House contava para Cuddy tudo o que ela tinha feito nos dias em que ela não fora vê-la e Cuddy contava para House tudo o que estava acontecendo no hospital, eles estavam sentados no sofá assistindo um filme qualquer e comendo pipoca, pra falar a verdade nem assistiram o filme, ficaram o tempo todo conversando ou as vezes apenas curtiam o silêncio, aquela calmaria era tão gostosa que eles não queriam que passasse, mas já era noite e Cuddy tinha que ir.

- Ela está dormindo tão calminha. – Cuddy deu um doce beijinho no rosto de Celyna, seu coração se apertou, ela não queria ir.  
Ela e House foram para a sala, era um momento chato, nenhum deles queriam o que estava por vir, Cuddy queria ficar, ela já se sentia uma completa estranha em sua casa, sozinha, num silêncio que por algumas vezes era assustador, e House sempre sentia que uma parte muito importante em sua vida estivesse sendo arrancada toda vez que ela saia por aquela porta.

- Posso voltar amanhã? – Cuddy perguntou logo após House ter aberto a porta e ela passado para o lado de fora...

- Você sabe que sim. – House disse divertido e Cuddy sorriu triste, seus olhos já davam sinal de choro.

- Eu não quero ir. – Cuddy disse baixinho, ela não queria mais ficar sozinha, ser sozinha.

- Não vá. – House se aproximou mais dela e passou os braços em sua cintura, puxando-a para um carinhoso abraço, as lágrimas de Cuddy já molhavam sua camisa. – Fique, Celyna precisa de você... – House passou carinhosamente a mão pelas costas dela e sussurrou como se fosse um segredo deles. – Eu preciso de você...

- Greg... – Cuddy se apertou mais em seus braços. – Eu também preciso de vocês. – Ela se afastou um pouco, mas ainda mantendo seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. – Eu preciso saber como isso vai ser, eu to com Lucas, mas eu não quero ficar com ele...

- Cuddy, se você quiser, isso pode ser tudo ou nada, eu quero você, Celyna quer você, nós podemos ser tudo aquilo que você deseja e que eu passei a desejar, podemos ser uma família, mas você sabe que não podemos enquanto você estiver com Lucas...

Cuddy ouviu tudo aquilo em êxtase, Deus, House queria formar uma família com ela, ele a queria como mãe de Celyna, ele a queria como sua mulher, namorada, amante, ele a queria em sua vida da mesma forma e intensidade que ela o queria na dela.

- Eu vou terminar com ele, eu quero você House, eu sempre quis, eu nem ao menos estou vendo Lucas direito, desde que Celyna chegou eu só consigo pensar nela e em você. – Cuddy sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu quero ter a nossa família, eu quero ser a mãe dela, eu quero ser sua mulher, namorada, não importa, só quero ser sua.

- Eu também te quero.

House aproximou seu rosto ao dela e eles se beijaram, era um beijo calmo, sem pressa, um beijo que selaria a promessa de ficarem juntos, um beijo que seria o inicio de uma relação de amigos, namorados, uma relação familiar, as mãos de House carinhosamente apertavam a cintura de Cuddy e ela o acariciava na nuca, aprofundando mais o beijo, seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, era amor, paixão, saudade, realização... Aos poucos eles iam parando o beijo e seus rostos ficaram próximos, Cuddy sorria feliz e House não conseguia esconder a felicidade em seu olhar.

- Eu vou terminar as coisas com Lucas hoje, amanhã eu quero voltar e nunca mais sai.

_Ah como seus olhos brilhavam em plena felicidade..._

- Estaremos te esperando.

_E o coração mergulhava em amor..._

- Cuida da nossa menina, tá? Não demoro, sentirei tantas saudades.

_Os beijos roubados enquanto falava..._

- Não demora, precisamos de você.

_O medo de amar já não fazia parte..._

- Não vou, volto logo, prometo.

_Você só pode escolher uma vez, não demore..._

.

- Eu te amo Greg.

_Declarações ao pé do ouvido..._

- Eu te amo Lisa.

_E os amantes se encontraram, a fera nunca negaria seu amor a Bela..._

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

Assim que chegou em casa, Cuddy ligou para Lucas, no fundo ele já sabia o que ia acontecer e a verdade é que não se pode evitar o inevitável, Lucas e Cuddy tiveram uma conversa civilizada, ele a entendeu e querendo ou não teve que aceitar que ela não o amava, logo depois que Lucas deixou a casa de Cuddy, ela correu para arrumar suas coisas, jogou várias roupas dentro da mala e tudo o que ela precisaria, dane-se quem falasse alguma coisa, ela tinha uma família e seria capaz de abrir mão de tudo por ela, para evitar atraso, Cuddy colocou as malas dentro do carro e logo depois tomou um banho e fora dormir, amanhã tudo seria diferente, haveria um novo começo. House e Celyna estavam em casa, a menina dormiu agarrada ao pai e era lindo ver o quão grande House havia se tornado perto dela, o novo homem no qual ele se transformou, e foi assim que passou a noite, House pensando em Cuddy e ela pensando nele e em Celyna.

Logo pela manhã, Cuddy saltou da cama, o sorriso no seu rosto era capaz de despertar as mais doces emoções em uma pessoa, rapidamente tomou um gostoso banho, escovou os dentes e se arrumou quanto mais rápido ela chegasse, melhor, Cuddy trancou a casa direitinho e seguiu viagem para casa de House, seu coração provavelmente saltaria a qualquer momento, House e Celyna ainda despertavam para o novo dia, a menina acordou o pai dando um tapinha no rosto dele.

- Que isso, violência há essa hora? - House franziu a testa e Celyna começou a rir. - Saiba que eu só gosto de apanhar de manhã quando for pra fazer certo tipo de coisa, coisa essa que você só fará depois que completar 35 anos e se fizer. - Quem disse que ele não era ciumento?

A pequena menininha que havia completado 8 meses de vida, olhava o pai com admiração, era incrível ver o quanto ela o amava, os olhos azuis o encaravam com curiosidade e as pequenas mãozinhas se esticavam para poder tocar o rosto do homem a sua frente. House colocou um dedo na mão da menina, que agarrou com força ela já tinha 4 dentinhos e o quinto estava nascendo, distraído House não viu quando a pequena levou o dedo dele para a boca e deu aquela mordida.

- JEEEESUS MENINA. - House arregalou os olhos e Celyna danou a rir. - Sua canibal, sei que sou sexy, mas sou seu pai. - O dedo de House ficara completamente vermelho e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi interrompido por batidas na porta. O coração de House -mesmo que ele não afirmasse isso- saltou, pois ele sabia muito bem quem era e esperava que realmente fosse ela.

House pegou Celyna em seu colo e a menina agarrou nos poucos cabelos do pai lhe dando alguns "fortes" puxões, ele sorria e fazia algumas caretas para a menina enquanto iam atender a pessoa que batia descontroladamente na porta, ao chegar, House respirou fundo, contou mentalmente até três e abriu e lá estava ela, a mulher mais linda que ele poderia ter conhecido, sua mulher, amiga, amante, sua diva, sua rainha, sua Cuddy.

- Oi. - Ela sorriu da forma mais graciosa, Celyna ao vê-la imediatamente saltou no colo do pai. - Vem cá meu amor, nossa, não quero ficar mais nem um minuto longe de você. - Cuddy pegou a menina e encheu de beijos, House colocou as malas dela para dentro e juntos os três sentaram no sofá.

- Oi. - Respondeu ele finalmente. - Então quer dizer que você só veio por causa dela. - Tem coisa mais fofa que um House cheio de dengo?

- Claro que não seu bobo. - Cuddy aproximou manhosamente seus lábios aos de House e o beijou daquela forma que fazia o coração parar e bater ao mesmo tempo, sabe aquele beijo calmo que desperta as mais profundas das emoções? Celyna estava sentada sobre o colo de Cuddy e observava os dois adultos se beijando, a menina querendo um pouco te atenção, puxou a camisa de House, na certa querendo dizer "Hellou, eu estou aqui, por favor, arrumem um quarto".

- Acho que tem alguém com ciúmes. - House sorriu entre o beijo e virou o rosto para a pequena, que sorriu contente ao receber toda atenção do seu pai.

-Eu também ficaria com ciúmes vendo alguém te beijar. - Cuddy piscou esperta e levantou-se com Celyna, caminhando em direção a cozinha. - Vamos tomar café, estou com muita fome.

Os três foram para a cozinha, Cuddy colocou Celyna sentada na cadeirinha e a menina fez um fofo biquinho em protesto, enquanto House preparava a mamadeira, Cuddy preparava o café, até que o telefone da casa de House tocou e Cuddy atendeu.

- Alô? Quem fala? - Perguntou Cuddy voltando para a cozinha.

- O Greg se encontra? - Uma mulher perguntou do outro lado da linha e Cuddy sentiu um certo ciúmes.

- Sim, quem gostaria? - Perguntou novamente, curiosa.

- Sou Lydia, mãe da Celyna, poderia passar o telefone para ele? - Ao ouvir Lydia falar que é mãe de Celyna, Cuddy ficou preocupada, o que ela queria? Voltar para House? Ter uma família com ele e Celyna?

- C-claro. - Respondeu Cuddy. - Só um momento.

- Quem é? - House se aproximou ao ver a expressão triste no rosto de Cuddy.

- Lydia, a mãe de Celyna. - Cuddy entregou o telefone para ele e foi dar o café da manhã da pequena menina que já estava ficando impaciente.

House foi para o quarto conversar com Lydia, enquanto Cuddy ficava apreensiva na cozinha, ela não estava pronta para perder House e Celyna, afinal, ela mal os tinha ganhado. O amor que ela sentia por eles era algo que despensava qualquer tipo de explicação, pois nenhuma seria o suficiente. 10 minutos se passaram e Celyna já tinha terminado seu café, House voltou para a cozinha e Cuddy apenas esperou.

- Ela queria saber sobre a Celyna. - House disse tentando acalmá-la, Cuddy apenas sorriu de canto e abaixou a cabeça. - Cuddy, vem cá. - Sem pensar duas vezes, Cuddy foi ao encontro de House e o abraçou forte, as lágrimas já brincavam nas curvas de suas bochechas. - O que foi minha pequena? - Perguntou House acariciando carinhosamente as costas dela, afagando seu cabelo.

- E-eu não quero perder vocês. - Cuddy o apertou mais forte. - Mas ela vai voltar e eu terei que sair. - Doía, muito.

- Você não vai nos perder. - House colocou a mão no queixo de Cuddy e levantou o rosto dela para que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

- Não? - Ela não sabia se esperava ele terminar, ou fazia uma dancinha feliz.

- Não, Lydia apenas queria saber como está Celyna, ela também gostaria de poder vê-la. - House percebeu a felicidade sumir dos olhos de Cuddy. - Ela não vai voltar, mas o marido dela permitiu que ela pudesse ver a Celyna, e eu concordo, afinal, ela é a mãe e foi obrigada a se afastar, mas ela sabe que estou com você e que você terá papel de mãe na vida de Celyna, e advinha só?!

- O que? - Cuddy perguntou curiosa.

- Ela disse que não se importa, pois não vai poder está presente na vida de Celyna todo tempo, e que eu não poderia ter arrumado uma mãe melhor.

- Ela não se importa que eu também seja mãe da Celyna? - Cuddy perguntou com umsorrisão.

- Não.

- Ela não vai voltar?

- Não, ela não vai voltar.

E foi o suficiente para Cuddy se atirar nos braços de House e o beijar apaixonadamente, toda felicidade agora corria em seu corpo, seu sangue, seu coração, eles seriam uma família e nada nem ninguém mudaria isso, Cuddy rompeu o beijo sem fôlego, mas o sorriso ainda estava lá.

- Bom, acho que você está certo, ela pode ver a Celyna, não acho justo ela ficar fora da vida da filha, afinal, ela estava numa situação delicada, e já que ela não quer tirar o que é meu, por mim tudo bem. - Possessiva? Quem nunca?

Celyna nem dava atenção para o casal que conversava em sua frente, a menina fazia festa com o brinquedinho que havia ganhado de Wilson, seus olhinhos brilhavam com as luzinhas que piscavam rapidamente no brinquedo, House e Cuddy se sentaram a mesa e tomaram um maravilhoso café da manhã, Celyna esperta como era, toda vez que House ia comer um pedaço de fruta, a menina apontava para o pai e fazia biquinho, danadinha ela, Cuddy apenas ria das caretas que o House fazia, tão folgada como o pai, era a filha.

E o dia passou assim, Cuddy arrumou todas suas coisas no quarto do casal, de tarde eles assistiram alguns filmes e com o passar das horas, Celyna estava alimentada, banhada e dormindo, hoje seria a primeira noite em que eles dormiriam juntos, sem barreiras, apenas eles. House estava deitado na cama lendo um livro enquanto Cuddy havia se trancado do banheiro, ele estava apenas com uma box preta, óculos e o livro, imagem mais sexy, não tinha.

Cuddy saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas um sutiã e calcinha pretos, detalhados com vermelho, House a viu no primeiro instante que ela saiu, o livro que hora estava em sua mão, estava caído no chão, a boca de House estava aberta em desejo, espanto, fome, fome daquela deusa grega a sua frente, Cuddy sorriu para a expressão de House e fez sinal negativo com o dedo ao vê-lo tentar sair da cama, House obedeceu e continou sentado, aguardando sua deusa chegar, Cuddy caminhava sedutoramente em direção a ele, como uma gata manhosa, Cuddy subiu sobre acama e se sentou no colo de House.

- Esperei tanto por isso, Greg. - Ela sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvindo, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, House mais que depressa colocou as mãos no corpo dela, passeando em suas curvas, se perdendo naquela mulher.

- Você é tão linda. - House mordeu o pescoço dela, que manhosa inclinou a cabeça para trás, pedindo por mais, pedindo para ser possuída.

House levou suas mãos para o sutiã de Cuddy e apressado tirou a peça daquele corpo que somente ele poderia tocar, Cuddy apertou suas pernas na cintura de House e jogou seu corpo sobre a cama, os braços por cima da cabeça, os seios que chamavam pela boca faminta de House, entendendo o que ela queria, House não perdeu tempo e caio de boca nos seios dela, que gemeu alto ao sentir a língua lamber, os lábios chuparem, os dentes morderem, Cuddy apertava os dedos entre os fios de cabelo de House, enquanto a mão dele corria por suas curvas e ia levando a pequena calcinha junto, Cuddy mesmo não querendo, separou as pernas um pouco para ele poder tirar, ela não queria perder o contado dos lábios dele, mas quanto mais rápido ele tirasse, mais rápido ele voltaria, House por alguns instantes ficou apenas observando o quão maravilhoso era o corpo de Cuddy, seus seios molhados por sua saliva, seu sexo molhado por sua excitação, suas curvas, seus lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados.

- Greg... - Chamou baixinho.

- Diga Lees, o que você quer. - House levemente passou o dedo pelas dobras de Cuddy, melando-se com seus sucos.

- Sua língua, eu quero sua língua em mim. - Pediu ela sem pudor, ele a amava mais ainda.

E ele realizou seu desejo, Cuddy apertou forte os lençois ao sentir a língua de House lamber sua vagina completamente, por Deus, ela poderia morrer ali, agora e nada mais ia importar, a mão controladora de Cuddy apertou a cabeça dele ainda mais nela, ela queria aquela língua safada lhe fodendo da pior maneira. - Forte, me faça sua. - Cuddy pedia perdida em uma névoa de desejo, e ele atendia, House passava forte a língua sobre o clitóris dela, enquanto dois de seus dedos a invadiam, fazendo a gritar.

- Greg, oh god, não pare.

House enfiava cada vez mais rápido o dedo dentro dela, sua língua não parava por nenhum momento, ele daria tudo que ela quisesse, ela era sua mulher, sua, e ninguém poderia fazê-la gritar daquela forma. - Greg... e-eu estou tão perto, por favor...

- Por favor o que , Lisa? - Seus dedos iam e vinham ferozes.

- Não para.

Mais duas estocadas com o dedo, e ela veio, em um forte e poderoso orgasmo, como era doces os gemidos dela, o grito abafado pelos lábios dele para não acordar Celyna, a libertação dela, Cuddy ainda estava mole, sua respiração ainda estava desrregulada, mas ela tinha forças, e como, Cuddy se levantou antes que House pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, ela puxou sua box preta para fora do corpo dele, o pênis de House estagva duro feito pedra, pedindo carinho.

- Lees...

- Shi, só um pouquinho. - Ela fez biquinho e ele não poderia negar, ele nunca se negaria a ela.

Cuddy o olhou sapeca e abaixou vagarosamente seu rosto para aquele pênis duro e enorme na frente dela. - Você é tão grande, tão delicioso, me deixa com água na boca, Greg. - Antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, ela passou a língua do inicio ao fim, fazendo House perder todos os sentidos, a língua dela era quente, macia, Deus, aquela mulher sabia como acabar com ele, Cuddy passava a língua por toda extensão daquele poderoso pênis, e House apertava forte os cabelos ela, que chegava a doer, mas ela gostava, estava amando o poder que tinha sobre ele, vendo que já o tinha torturado demais, Cuddy enfiou o pênis emsua boca, arrancando um forte gemido de House, sua mão brincava com as bolas dele, e ela chupava forte, rápido, do jeito que ele queria.

- Lees, por Deus, você é tão gostosa me chupando.

Ela apenas gemia com aquele delicioso membro em sua boca, e quanto mais ele falava, sussurrava, gemia seu nome, mais rápido ela ia, até que ele percebeu que não ia durar muito tempo e a puxou para cima, invadindo seu sexo com fúria.

- HOUSE. - Ela gritou surpresa, ele esperou ela se acostumar por alguns segundos, mas ela não queria esperar, ela queria mais. - Por favor, não pare.

- Droga Cuddy, você é tão deliciosamente apertada, que eu quero te foder todinha.

- Fuck me, House, please.

House arrumou Cuddy em seu colo e ela começou a mais gostosa de suas cavalgadas, os seios de Cuddy pulavam seguindo o ritmo dela, House agarrou um dos seios e com a mão direita esfregava o clitórios dela, fazendo-a se perder, era tão bom senti-lo em todos os lugares, o pênis dele a invadia fundo, forte, doía, ela se sentia rasgando de tanto prazer, mas ela não poderia parar, por tudo quanto é mais sagrado, se ele parasse agora, ela morreria.

- De quatro, Cuddy.

House disse rude, sexy, rouco em seu ouvido, Cuddy obedeçeu como uma boa menina e ficou com aquela bela bunda virada para House, que deu um violento tapa naquele bumbum branquinho, lisinho, Cuddy mordeu os lábios para não gritar, House se posicionou atrás dela e a invadiu.

- OH MY GOD, RÁPIDO HOUSE, EU QUERO FORTE. - Ela não pode se conter e gritou ao sentir aquele membro atingir todos os seus pontos nessa posição.

House segurava na cintura de Cuddy e se movia o mais rápido possível, ela foderia aquele belo corpo e Cuddy sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma, nunca nenhum homem poderia chegar aos pés do que ele a fazia sentir, os gemidos de Cuddy eram músicas para House, a mais sensual e sufocante música, eles eram apenas um, seus corpos eram um, era amor, paixão, desejo, sexo, selvageria, tudo entre eles era intenso, e agora não seria diferente, quanto mais rápido ele ia, Cuddy se perdia, seu mente estava bagunçada, ela estava tonta de tanto prazer, e foi aí que ela veio, forte, intensa, o melhor orgasmo que ela teve em todos esses anos, House a seguiu logo depois e juntos eles caíram sobre a cama.

- Isso foi... - Ela tentava falar, mas cadê o ar?

- Incrível. - House terminou por ela.

Cuddy quase sem forças, se aninhou nos braços dele, o beijando carinhosamente, tudo seria diferente agora, eles eram finalmente um, ela era dele, ele era dela, Cuddy estava esgotada, o sono já a chamava para descansar, mas antes ela precisava dizer, ouvir...

- Eu te amo, Greg. - Foi baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

- Eu te amo, Lisa. - Um beijinho roubado, e juntos eles dormiram, amanhã vinha o resto, hoje eles eram apenas eles, Lisa e Greg, amor e paixão.


	8. Chapter 8 - Recomeçar e viver

As coisas entre House e Cuddy iam muito bem, lógico, uma briguinha aqui, outra ali, afinal, estamos falando de House e Cuddy, Celyna já havia completado 11 meses e House tinha que voltar ao trabalho, mas é claro que antes disso tiveram que escolher uma babá, depois de 27 candidatas recusadas, não por House ou Cuddy e sim por Celyna, a menina finalmente pareceu se dar bem com uma senhorinha muito simpática e desde então, Dona Abigail se tornou a babá de Celyna. No hospital House continuava sendo o mesmo idiota, arrogante de sempre, claro que tudo isso mudava quando ele estava perto de Cuddy, não tinha necessidades de ser assim com ela, em uma manhã qualquer, na qual Cuddy fora trabalhar mais cedo e House não -novidade, necessito- House resolveu fazer uma surpresa, combinou tudo com a babá e juntos foram para o hospital. Cuddy estava na recepção assinando alguns papéis e conversando com Brenda, Wilson e Treze estavam por ali também, alguns pacientes e enfermeiros, até que todo mundo parou ao ver House ao ver uma linda menininha de olhos azuis iguais ao do pai, acompanhados por Abigail entrarem no hospital, Cuddy no mesmo instante olhou e seu rosto se iluminou seus dois maiores amores estavam ali, mas antes que ela pudesse estragar a surpresa de House, ele mandou que ela ficasse parada onde estava, vagarosamente ele colocou Celyna sobre o chão e a menina o olhou com um biquinho.

- Não me olha assim, nós combinamos isso. - House fez cara de menino emburrado e Celyna pareceu entender bem o pai, pois soltou uma doce gargalhada, contagiando a todos. - Agora vamos lá, vamos fazer o treinamos.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, House se abaixou e segurou carinhosamente na cintura de Celyna, ele pediu para que Cuddy aproximasse só um pouco e fizesse o mesmo, e então ela se abixou encostando os joelhos no chão, pois estava de saia, Celyna viu Cuddy com os braços esticados para ela e ficou elétrica.

- Chama ela Cuddy. - House piscou esperto.

- Ei meu amor, vem cá na mamãe. - O coração de Cuddy nessa hora batia mais que pipoca na panela.

Celyna ouvindo Cuddy chamar, se lembrou que o pai fazia isso e então se sentiu forte para poder dar seus primeiros passinhos, totalmente sem equilíbrio a menina se esforçava para andar, House fora soltando suas mãos da cintura dela aos poucos para que ela não percebesse e ficasse assustada, todo mundo no hospital parou para ver a cena, Cuddy já tinha lágrimas ocupando seus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade, Celyna deu o primeiro passinho e quando foi dar o segundo, caiu, Cuddy ia levantar para pegá-la, mas House impediu Celyna ficou sentada no chão olhando para todos, olhou para Abigail, Wilson, Treze, Cuddy e House, quando a menina olhou para o seu pai e viu que ele estava sorrindo, tomou aquilo como impulso e colocando as duas mãozinhas no chão deu impulso e levantou as perninhas, deixando o bumbum pro ar, Abigail filmava tudo, Celyna então colocou toda sua força nas mãos e finalmente ficou de pé, sorrindo mostrando todos os seus 8 dentinhos.

- Vai lá na mamãe. - House a incentivou.

Celyna novamente começou a andar, cada passinho que ela dava Cuddy sentia uma felicidade assustadora em seu coração, até que 6 longos passinhos depois, Celyna chegou até Cuddy, a menina assim que ficou perto dela se jogou nos braços de Cuddy que a recebeu com uma chuva de beijos, todos começaram a aplaudir a cena, Wilson mole do jeito que é já estava chorando e Treze rindo da cara dele, House pegou a camêra e filmou Wilson, isso seria de grande serventia num futuro não tão distante, Treze deu um tchauzinho para a camêra e depois toda atenção fora voltada para as duas mulheres da vida dele, Cuddy e Celyna.

- MAMÃE. - Celyna gritou e levantou as mãozinhas pro ar.

Cuddy olhou assustada para House, ela tinha mesmo chamado-a de mamãe ou ela tinha ouvido demais? Meio tonta, Cuddy se apoiou em House e viu que ele sorria, confirmando que sim, ela a chamou de mamãe. Novamente todo mundo aplaudiu Celyna e a menina gostando disso, continuou.

- PAPAI. - E novamente as mãozinhas pro ar.

House lógico, conhecia a filha como ninguém e percebeu o que a menina estava fazendo e não pôde deixar de rir, danadinha essa menina.

- Bom pessoal, acabou o show, vão trabalhar seus desocupados. - House filmou a reação de tudo mundo e então foi pra sala de Cuddy com Celyna e Abigail.

Assim que entraram na sala, Cuddy se sentou no sofá com Celyna e a menina chamou o pai com as mãozinhas, que se sentou ao lado dele.

- Abigail, você pode ir, acho que essa menininha aqui não volta pra casa agora. - Cuddy disse para a babá que sorriu simpática.

- Tudo bem então senhores, tchau Celyna, até amanhã.

Antes de sair, a babá deu um doce beijo na pequena e recebeu outro, assim que ela saiu, foi a vez de House beijar Cuddy, um beijo carinhoso, apaixonado, com sentimentos explodindo o tempo todo, a mão dele carinhosamente acariciava a nuca de Cuddy e ela ia se entregando ao beijo, Celyna olhava os pais com a boquinha um pouco aberta e com uma cara de "esses dois não tem jeito", relutante House se afastou de Cuddy e ela sorriu, Celyna finalmente recebendo a atenção dos pais, esticou os bracinhos para que House a pegasse, já no colo do pai, enquanto House e Cuddy faziam carinho nela, Celyna acabou dormindo. House arrumou as almofadas no sofá e colocou Celyna sobre ele, a menina dormia feito um anjinho, ele pegou na mão de Cuddy e a puxou para a cadeira dele, fazendo ela se sentar sobre o colo dele, na perna boa.

- Eu amei a surpresa, obrigada. - Disse Cuddy passando carinhosamente os dedos entre os fios de cabelo de House.

- Eu sei. - House ia passando maliciosamente a mão sobre a coxa de Cuddy, que sentia arrepios percorrerem todo seu corpo, vagorosamente a mão ia subindo pela cintura, barriga, até chegar nas meninas dele. - Senti falta delas hoje. - House fez biquinho e Cuddy riu, mas o riso mudou para um doce gemido quando ela sentiu a mão quente e apaixonada de House apertalhe os seios.

- House...

Mas ele continuou, House entrelaçou a outra mão no cabelo de Cuddy e a puxou para um novo beijo, mais sensual, quente, enquanto a outra mão já ia safada pra dentro da blusa dela, tocando os seios por cima do sutiã, Cuddy não conseguia se negar a ele e deixava que ele fizesse tudo com seu corpo, House fez com que Cuddy se sentasse sobre a mesa e ficou em pé entre as pernas dela, as mãos levantavam um pouco a saia deixando suas coxas expostas, o terninho dela já estava no chão, e os lábios de House desciam em muitos e muitos beijos no pescoço dela indo em direção as suas meninas, Cuddy impediu que ele tirasse a blusa dela e então por cima da blusa mesmo, House mordeu os seios de Cuddy, deixando-a doidinha.

- House, não podemos... - Ela fez um biquinho triste, ela queria, por Deus, como queria, mas tinha Celyna dentro da sala e alguém poderia entrar.

- Você é uma mulher má Lisa Cuddy, muito má. - Ele voltou a beijá-la no pescoço e ela apertava seu corpo ao dele.

- Não fala assim, poxa, você sabe o quanto eu te quero, mas não podemos, não aqui na minha sala com nossa filha dormindo no sofá e cheio de gente lá fora. - Cuddy mordeu sensualmente o queixo de House. - Mas prometo que quando chergamos em casa. - Dessa vez ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele. - Eu farei tudo o que você quiser. - Sussurrou quente no ouvido de House, um tiro certo na ereção dele.

- Não fala isso mulher, você não sabe o efeito que isso causa. - House apertou as coxas dela e Cuddy sorriu safada.

- Eu sei, e é esse efeito que eu quero essa noite.

Novamente eles voltaram aos beijos, dessa vez era calmo, os braços de Cuddy estavam em volta do pescoço de House e os dele na cintura dela, a língua de House se entrelaçava carinhosamente na de Cuddy, suas bocas eram apenas uma, seus corpos, tudo neles eram apenas um, House tinha o melhor beijo do mundo, Cuddy poderia morrer naquele momento que tudo valeria a pena, ela finalmente tinha tudo o que era preciso para ser feliz, e o melhor, ao lado do único homem que ela amou desde sua juventude, House por irônia ou não do destino, havia encontrado a felicidade que ele jurou nunca existir, aquela coisa que era pra pessoas idiotas.

- Lisa... - House chamou baixinho enquanto rompia o beijo, ele nunca a chamava de Lisa, fazia tanto tempo...

- Oi... - Ela encostou sua testa na dele e seus olhos se perdiam um no outro.

- Quer casar comigo? - House passou o polegar sobre a bochecha de Cuddy e sorriu ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto dela.

- Ca-casar? Você me pediu em casamento? - Cuddy se afastou um pouco e procurava por ar, era muito felicidade num dia só, isso pode matar alguém.

- Sim, eu te pedi em casamento. Nós já somos uma família, temos uma filha, você mora na minha casa, a única coisa que falta é uma aliança no seu dedo pra todos saberem que você tem dono. - House fez cara de indignado e Cuddy sorriu, era tão fofo da parte dele, tão romântico, tão House.

- Com um anel ou não, todos já sabem que eu sou sua. - Cuddy sorriu e o beijou. - É claro que eu aceito me casar com você, eu quis isso por cada segundo da minha vida. - Ela o beijou de novo. - Obrigada por me fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo.

- Obrigada por ter me devolvido a vida. - House secou a pequena lágrima que descia pelas curvas do rosto de Cuddy.

- Eu te amo. - Cuddy disse olhando fundo nos olhos dele, seu coração estava em paz.

- Eu também te amo. - House a abraçou, ele tinha ganhado sua chance e jogaria tudo pro alto por ela.

Celyna que dormia como um anjinho, acordou e não reconhecendo o lugar onde estava, olhou para os lados procurando por seus pais.

- Papai? Mamãe? - A menina já estava com um bico pré-choro até que House se afastou de Cuddy e foi ao encontro da menina.

- Oi pirralha. - House a pegou no colo e sentou-se no sofá, a menina pulava feliz no colo dele.

Cuddy pegou o terninho do chão e vestiu, dando uma arrumadinha em sua saia e no cabelo, sentou ao lado de House, Celyna fez carinha de esperta pra mãe e sorriu, Cuddy a beijou afetivamente na bochecha e a menina pulou para o colo dela.

- Algo que me diz que já tá passando da hora de uma menininha comer.

- Vamos pra casa? - Perguntou House, Cuddy o olhou e entendendo o que ela queria dizer, completou. - Wilson pode cuidar do hospital, é só por um dia Lisa, vamos.

- É, você está certo, só por um dia não custa nada.

Cuddy levantou com Celyna no colo, mas a menina que já era esperta demais se remexeu e Cuddy entendendo a colocou no chão, House pegou a bolsa de Cuddy para ela e segurou a mão de Celyna do outro lado. Juntos, os três saíram de dentro da sala, Cuddy de um lado, Celyna no meio de House do outro, a menina gargalhava a cada passo que dava, novamente as pessoas pararam para observar o quão lindo era aquela cena, uma família perfeita muitos diriam, um família imperfeita outros diriam, apenas uma família eu diria. Uma família perfeitamente imperfeita, um homem e uma mulher que se amam além de qualquer compreensão, uma pequena criança que veio para unir dois corações que sofriam separados, e foi assim, de mãos dadas, ligados num laço que ninguém poderia partir que eles deixaram o hospital, a cidade estava linda naquele dia, a natureza tinha feito o seu papel.

Essa história não termina com um "felizes para sempre", afinal, não estamos lendo um conto de fadas, mas ela termina com a certezade de que o dia de amanhã sempre vai existir para eles.


End file.
